Little Darlings
by svenjen
Summary: While at camp, two girls who despise each other enter a competition to see which of them can lose their virginity first. Based on the 1980's movie. It is AU and they will be somewhat OOC. Mostly Chair, but includes some S/N as well. Rated T/M.
1. Chapter 1

**Little Darlings**

**Disclaimer: **This story will follow a similar plot line to the movie, Little Darlings while using the characters from Gossip Girl. In order to keep the integrity of the plot and characters both, I will need to make some modifications on both the characteristics of the characters and scenarios to make it work. **So be aware, this story is AU and the characters may be somewhat out of character. This will be more of a chair story, but will also feature other the NJBC as well as other cast members.**

I do not own Gossip Girl or the movie Little Darlings in any way, shape or form. But I am borrowing both to make what I hope will be an interesting and fun tale. This piece was created for entertainment purposes only.

**XOXO**

**Chapter 1**

Blair Waldorf finished packing her suitcase in tears. She'd had another fight with her mother that morning about this so-called camp she was being exiled to. She didn't belong in a cabin of full of girls who would constantly be in her face and looking for direction. She'd been queen of their school last year, ruling the place with an iron fist. It was exhausting work and she needed a break from the minions she was sure would likely be at the camp.

In previous summers she'd been fortunate enough to avoid going to camp, often spending time with her boyfriend, Nate at his family's house in the Hampton's. But she and Nate had broken up last spring, after he made it was clear he preferred chasing after blond skanks in miniskirts, rather than give his attention to her.

Blair's parents had recently divorced, and her daddy lived somewhere in the south of France. Blair was going to spend some time in August there, but her dad was too busy for the first part of her holiday for her to spend the entire summer with him.

Her mother was also working in Paris for most of the summer, and Blair was too young to be left at home for that long with only her maid. So Eleanor was more than happy to send Blair off to camp for the initial two weeks, or even longer if they had cancellations for the second stint, even if it meant that Blair would likely be miserable the whole time.

**XOXO**

Chuck Bass stubbed the end of his cigarette out in his bathroom sink. He walked back into his bedroom and pulled a large chest out from under his bed. He pulled it closer to him and fiddled with the combination lock until it popped open. He took out several bottles of ridiculously expensive scotch, a bag of high quality weed and some rolling papers, a carton of cigarettes and a couple of boxes of condoms. He carefully stashed the items amongst the clothes the housekeeper had packed for him earlier that morning in his suitcase. He zipped up the bag and put it by his bedroom door for some servant to put in his limo.

Chuck fired up a joint and lay back on his bed, closing his eyes and hoping the dull thud from last night's hangover was on its way to being gone. He was being ditched again, he thought in disgust. His father insisted he attend this lame camp with a group of kids he didn't know, but would supposedly be attending school with next year.

Chuck had spent most of his life in private boarding schools in Europe, his father more than happy to dump him in someone else's hands at every opportunity. Last summer Chuck had been forced to endure a sailing expedition that Bart suggested would 'make him a man.' Chuck had laughed at that, informing his father the Italian au pair had taken care of that several years ago.

He had wanted one summer to familiarise himself in the city he supposedly lived in. But once again, Bart didn't want him underfoot. He was going to St. Jude's Summer Camp for at least two weeks, or maybe even longer if they had room to keep him and he hadn't already blown it, after that.

**XOXO**

"Serena, I think this will be a great opportunity to go and spend time with your friends for a few weeks," Lily told her daughter. She was getting fed up with having the fifteen year old moping around the house, and camp would be the perfect place to send the out of control kid to give them both a break. It would also be an opportunity for her and her husband, Klaus to try and salvage their failing marriage.

"But I want to stay in the city with Poppy and my other friends!" Serena whined. "You're just looking for a place to dump me for awhile."

"If I wanted to just dump you, I would have sent you off to stay with your grandmother in Boston for a month or so. But I will admit," she added, "I do need a break from you, just as you do from me. This will provide an opportunity for us both to have some space, while you get to spend time with some of the girls you'll be going to Constance with next year."

"Those kids are babies," Serena complained. "I want to hang out with Poppy Lifton and her friends this summer! I bet their mother's aren't making them go to camp!"

Lily hoped not. Poppy Lifton was almost eighteen years old and already had a reputation of running with a fast crowd. At fifteen, her daughter was at risk for spoiling her reputation as it was. It would do Serena good to spend a few weeks with kids closer to her age, doing healthy activities in a supervised camp.

The exasperated mother sighed. "Enough!" she finally screeched. "You're going to camp whether you like it or not. Go and pack your clothes, I have a driver picking you up to take you to the bus in an hour!"

**XOXO**

Nate Archibald stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his narrow waist. He grabbed another towel off of the rack and began towel drying his shaggy blond hair. When he was satisfied it was dry, he slapped some styling gel on his palms and ran it through the messy tendrils. He quickly dried his muscular body and slipped on some jockey shorts, a pair of jeans and his favourite soccer shirt.

He flew down the stairs of the family's brownstone and out to the car, knowing he was already late and his mother would likely be agitated with him.

"Nate, we should have been on the road fifteen minutes ago," the woman complained as her handsome son piled into the car beside her.

"It'll be fine, mom," he reassured her. ""It'll take forever to load that bus. You'll see."

"Well, I'm going to miss you," she said with tears in her eyes. "I'm not used to you going away in the summer. Our summer house is going to seem so empty without you," she sniffled.

"It's only for two weeks," he reassured her. "And a lot of kids from our school go there every year. It'll be good for me to go, too. Besides I'd only be bored in the Hamptons by myself this year."

"Well if you'd only make up with Blair again…..," she commented.

"I don't think that's going to happen," Nate told his mother for what he was sure was the millionth time. "Besides, I'm sure Blair is probably spending the summer in France with her father this year."

Nate sighed and laid his head back of the car. This was the first summer his family had let him spend time apart from them. Normally Blair accompanied them to their house in the Hampton's. But since he and Blair had broken up, the thought of him spending his summer without a friend with him, didn't appeal to him at all.

But this year things had been different at their house. His father had been having some issues at work and his parents had been fighting quite a bit. Nate was tired of it. He finally told his parents he needed a break from it, and the St. Jude's camp program would be an excellent way for him to get that break. He'd been surprised when they'd agreed and Nate was more than happy for the opportunity to get away.

**XOXO**

Several yellow buses were lined up as hundreds of parents said goodbye to their children.

"Be careful with that!" Chuck growled at the clumsy person loading his luggage into the storage units under the bus. He didn't want his scotch bottles to break in his bags. Not only would that be a waist of some outstanding scotch, but it would alert the counsellors to the smell which in turn would result in a search of his bag and then an uncomfortable phone call home. Not that Chuck wanted to be going to this stupid camp in the first place, but he was sure if Bart had one more disappointment in him this year, he'd….. Well Chuck was unsure what the man would do, with him. Since getting booted out of the last boarding school, Bart was likely to place him in a military academy next.

Chuck climbed onto the bus, sprawling out on a back seat so that no one else could sit next to him. He closed his eyes and put his head against the cool glass of the windows, welcoming the feeling against his pounding temple.

As the bus began to fill, the other boys ignored the new fellow who appeared to be asleep in the back seat. And then just as the driver began to leave the parking lot for camp, a town car pulled in front of it, honking its horn and causing the bus to slam on its brakes. The bus driver cursed as Nate Archibald climbed on board with his hockey bag, apologising to the driver for being late.

As the blond boy made his way down the narrow aisle, Nate realised all the seats but the one at the back was full. He carefully shook Chuck awake and asked him to slide over. "Sorry man," he apologised. "There's no where else to sit."

"That's ok," Chuck mumbled as he sat up and slid over to the window. "I'm just fighting off a hangover."

Nate chuckled. "Yeah, it looks like it," he said. "Must have been some party!"

"Just me and a some blond twins at my dad's hotel," Chuck said as though it were no big deal.

Nate was impressed. He liked blondes. A lot! In fact it was his love of anything blond that caused his break-up last spring. Although his girlfriend was beautiful, her tiny frame did nothing to turn him on. He looked closer at the new kid sitting in the seat with him. "Hey, you're new, aren't you?" he asked. "I'm Nathaniel Archibald, but my friends call me Nate."

Chuck looked at the obviously friendly blond teenager beside him with his outstretched hand. He decided to play nice, something he seldom bothered to do. "I'm Chuck Bass," he drawled.

"Of Bass Industries?" Nate said with a wide grin. "I've heard rumours of you, but don't remember ever seeing you around before."

Chuck smirked. "My father has made it a point to keep me as far away from him as possible. But after getting expelled at yet another boarding school this year, it seems like I'm to be attending St. Jude's this fall. Dear old dad thought that this camp might give me the opportunity to meet some kids of my age for a change."

"So instead of teenagers, you normally hang around with twins at your father's hotel?" Nate laughed in disbelief.

"Not always," Chuck admitted. "I enjoy a wide variety of easy women. I make it a rule not to spend the night with anyone more than once."

Nate grinned from ear to ear. "I dated the same girl for the last four years," he admitted. "We finally broke up this spring. But I think I like your style, better!"

**XOXO**

On one of the girl's buses, Blair found herself seated next to the party princess of Constance. She hated Serena Van der Woodsen with a passion. The girl was loud and obnoxious and had the brain the size of a pea! But she was also strikingly beautiful and was popular with the older and rougher kids of their school. She could easily have given Blair a run for her money as queen, had she been so inspired.

But Serena preferred to skip school and party instead of worry about her position within the confines of their school or of society. She had no plans for after high school and really didn't give a shit what anybody thought of her. She had come close to being sent to boarding school for her unruly ways a couple of times. Scandal just seemed to follow the blond around. The latest incident blasted on Gossip Girl told the world how Serena ended up in the hospital with alcohol poisoning. Wasn't that lovely for a fifteen year old, Blair thought in disgust.

"Can you move over?" Serena said as she bumped her hip against Blair's. "You're hogging the entire seat."

"Am not!" Blair sneered as rammed her hip back against Serena, knocking the ditsy blond into the aisle of the buss.

Serena got back up and jumped back into the seat, slamming Blair against the side of the bus.

"You. Are. A. Bitch!" Blair growled as she shoved the larger girl with a surprising amount of strength given her petite figure.

Serena flew into the aisle again, this time hitting her head on an older girl's knee. " And you are a snob!" Serena snapped as she glared at Blair with daggers in her eyes.

"Are you going to take that from little miss goody two shoes?" Georgina Sparks asked Serena in disbelief. The slutty brunette in the next seat looked at Serena with humour as she sat sprawled out on the floor.

Serena turned to look at Georgina. The girl was known as the school whore, having been sexually active since she was twelve years of age. Georgina seldom fraternised with the Constance Billiard girls. Parents knew of her reputation and insisted their children stay far away from her. But recently Georgina had begun dating high school boys. And Serena had seen her at some of the parties she and Poppy frequented.

Serena stood up and sat back in her seat. She looked at Blair with a smirk. "Do that again and I'll hit you!" she threatened.

"Oh, please! Like I'm afraid of you, Serena Van der Woodsen," Blair sneered. "You're losing your Upper East Side grace, spending too much time on the streets with unmentionables," Blair quipped as she looked with revulsion at Georgina.

"Look at the two virgins having a spat!" Georgina announced to the other girls on the bus. "You both are obviously suffering from pent up sexual tension!"

"Not everyone is a whore like you are, Georgie!" Blair replied with an air of superiority. She tuned her back on both her and Serena, preferring to not pay attention to either of them any longer. It was beneath her! Both of them disgusted her! And all this talk about virgins! It was particularly a sore spot for Blair who had seriously tried to take her relationship with Nate further this last year. But her boyfriend hadn't found her sexy enough to go past second base, preferring slutty blonds with more curves, than her. In fact, she knew Nate had even lusted after the same girl she was now forced to share a seat with on this filthy bus. But Serena hadn't been interested in Nate, preferring the attention of an older peer group. Regardless, Blair was surprised to hear that Serena was still a virgin, too. After all the partying that girl did, Blair was surprised she hadn't been at least date raped a dozen times!

But it was better to be a virgin than a skanky whore who had slept with half the boys on the Upper East Side, Blair thought as she looked back over at Georgina Sparks. Blair was sure the slut had contracted every sexually transmitted disease under the sun. The girl was a disease and she hated her!

Serena frowned and lay back in her seat. She wanted to get off this bus and go home more than ever. So what if she was still a virgin? She wouldn't be for long. She and Poppy had been talking about that very issue for the last few weeks. It was one of Serena's goals to lose it this summer before heading back to school. Of all of her older friends, she was the only one who hadn't had her cherry popped. And it was humiliating! But she refused to sleep with some random guy just for the sake of losing it. She liked her men older, one more reason why she liked hanging around with Poppy's crowd. The guys her age were just so immature and underdeveloped. And overall, they just grossed her out!

The two girls ignored each other for the rest of the ride to camp. Neither one was impressed with the trip at this point. And so far it looked like this summer was totally going to suck!

**XOXO**

**AN: **So I'm kind of excited about this story. It won't be terribly long, but should be fun! The movie was a 1980's original… so like I said, I'll have to modify a few things to make it work. Tell me what you think…. Is anyone interested in continuing?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: **Please be aware this story is not going to be a very long story. I may do an epilogue if there is interest.

**XOXO**

As the girls piled off the bus, Serena and Blair stayed as far away from each other as possible. But unfortunately for them, they were assigned to the same cabin with each other along with several of their classmates from school. Some of these girls were Blair's minions. A couple of them were from last year's Victims list. And worse of all, Blair thought with a grimace, Georgina Sparks was in the same cabin with them too!

"I am not sharing a cabin with them!" Blair complained to Alison, their camp counsellor in training.

"Come on, Blair!" the young woman said in annoyance. "These cabins have been assigned for months."

"I don't care. You can not expect me to share a room with the school's biggest whore and its biggest train wreck!" she snapped. "And if you think I'm sleeping next to Serena Van der Woodsen, you have another thing coming!"

"Well, pout all you want!" the CIT laughed. "You can either sleep in here in your assigned bed…, or you can sleep outside where the bugs can eat that lily-white skin of yours! I frankly don't care!" And with that, Alison flipped her mousey brown hair behind her shoulders and went back outside. She wasn't impressed with having to work at the camp well known for its snooty kids. But it paid well and she had spied one of the young teachers appointed to work with the kids this summer. She had learned his name was Ben and he was dreamy!

Just as she was leaving, a younger blond girl came into the cabin with her suitcase and sleeping bag. The older girls all looked at her and groaned. "I believe this is my cabin, "she said hopefully looking to see if there was a spare spot.

Alison looked at the smaller girl and smirked. "Right!" she laughed. "What's your name and age?"

"I'm Jennifer Humphrey. And I'm thirteen years old," she asserted.

"Then you're in cabin C. This cabin is for the older girls and it's full!" Alison stated with a roll of her eyes.

"But those guys are all babies!" she whined. "They're all like eleven and twelve years old. I go to school with these guys. I belong here!"

"Get lost, Jenny," Blair snarled. She looked around her cabin in disgust at Georgina, Serena and Victims One and Two from last year and shook her head. "This cabin sucks enough without adding you to the mix!"

Alison gestured towards the door as she began to follow Jenny to her designated cabin. "I expect you girls to cooperate," she snapped before leaving. "And I expect no more problems from you older girls. Understand?"

Serena glared at Blair in disbelief as their CIT left the cabin. "Listen, Waldorf! I want to share this space with you, as much as you do with me! So let's just make it a rule that you stay away from me and I'll stay away from you, ok?"

"Suits me just fine!" Blair snapped as she unzipped her suitcase and began putting her clothing away in the chest of drawers assigned to her.

Georgina wandered over to Blair, watching bitterly as Blair unpacked her bag. Although they were considered her summer casual/ athletic clothes (or play clothes, as Dorota liked to call them) they were obviously the highest quality and absolutely beautiful. Blair's wardrobe was always the envy of most every girl at Constance.

Georgina picked up a silky full length white nightgown and held it out to the other girls with a smirk. "Look ladies! Your little virgin queen wears traditional puritan nightwear," she giggled. "Typical uptight virgin!"

"Yeah, well I bet you sleep in the nude to try and air yourself out like the typical skanky whore that you are!" Blair snarled as she grabbed her nightgown out of Georgina's hands, folded it and placed it back in her drawers.

Georgina attempted to grab the item back, but Blair shoved her out of the way, accidentally brushing Georgina's breast with her hand by accident.

Georgina gasped with mock horror and she covered up her chest. "She grabbed my boob!" she squealed. "Blair Waldorf's not a frigid bitch after all!" she laughed. "She's a lesbian! No wonder her boyfriend left her!"

Serena giggled at Georgina's comment, knowing it would make the uptight little Blair mad as all hell.

And Blair didn't disappoint! She was pissed! She shoved Georgina hard, making the older girl fall down on Serena's bed. "Like hell I am!" she yelled. "Just because I'm not a whore like you, doesn't mean I'm a lesbian! And besides, Nate and I broke up through a mutual decision. He did not leave me!"

"You mean she's gay like her dad is?" Serena laughed. "Its funny how things like that often run in the family!"

Blair was ready to explode. Airing her family's dirty laundry out in public was beyond cruel. But two could play that game! Blair knew more than a few of Serena's insecurities as well. "Does that mean you're going to turn out married a million times before you're forty, like your mother, Serena?" Blair countered knowing the dig would hurt. "Dried up and bitter before you ever find Mr. Right? The laughing stock of every ladies club on the Upper East Side?"

Serena lunged at Blair but was caught on the arm by Penelope who was getting more than a little pissed off at the ongoing strife. "I think Georgina's right!" the brunette sighed in disgust. "Maybe you two are both just so uptight and sexually frustrated that neither one of you can control yourself any more!"

Georgina looked around the cabin at the other girls and smirked. "Well, well, well," she laughed. "It looks like we have two little virgins that need to lose their frustrations this year, girls. I believe it's our job to help these girls become real women like the rest of us!"

"Just what are you suggesting, Georgie?" Hazel asked from across the room. She thought it was funny that someone was trying to knock her queen down a peg.

"I'm proposing that we have a little competition. Blair against Serena! Let's see which one can lose their virginity first this summer!" she cried in glee and clapped her hands at the idea.

"As if!" Blair screeched in disbelief. "Leave it to the human slot machine to think of something like that!" she cringed.

"What's the matter, little virgin? Are you too scared?" Georgina sneered.

Serena looked at Georgina and grinned. "I'll do it," she chimed! "It'll be easy! I know I can win!"

Georgina laughed. "Well all right!" she cheered. "That's the spirit!" But then she looked over at Blair and frowned. "But the ice queen here will have to agree to it. Come on Blair, it'll be like a game of Double Dare. But in this game, whoever loses their cherry first, wins. That is, unless you're afraid and too weak to play!"

"I am not weak!" Blair snapped in anger. She hated anyone doubting her. She was Blair Waldorf, queen of Constance Girls Junior High and she could do anything! "Fine," she snarled. "I'll play against the party girl! What's the stakes?"

"How about the crown and title of queen of Constance next year?" Georgina said with a twinkle in her eye. If the stakes were that high, she thought, Blair was unlikely to quit the game part way through.

"No way!" Blair protested. "That's too much to put on the line!"

"Because you know you're not going to be able to go through with it!" Georgina laughed. "See, what did I tell you? Afraid and weak!"

"Fine," Blair answered. "We'll play for the title and crown." She looked over at Serena and stuck out her hand. "May the best queen win!"

Serena really didn't want to be queen at Constance. She did however, want to lose her virginity this summer anyways and also wouldn't mind seeing Blair eating humble pie next year. A competition might be kind of fun! She put out her hand and grabbed Blair's, shaking it firmly. "It's a deal!"

**XOXO**

On the other side of the lake, the boys were unpacking their suitcases as they also settled into their cabins. Nate watched as Chuck tucked away his assortment of party favours in various places around the room. He was again impressed by the new kid. He chuckled as Chuck tucked the condoms inside a sock.

"What's so funny?" he asked his new friend.

"Man, you crack me up," he laughed. "There are no girls in this camp. They're all across the lake. We'll be lucky if we get a chance to even see them this summer!"

"What do you mean, we have no girls?" Chuck replied. "I've seen a few already here."

"What, you mean the nurse, the CIT's and the camp staff? They're all too old for you," he laughed.

Chuck looked at Nate and shook his head. "You have little faith," he told the blond. "I already have a date set up for tomorrow."

"What do you mean? With one of them?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, with that little redhead at reception," Chuck drawled smoothly.

"Surely you are shitting me, right?" Nate blurted in disbelief. "She's got to be at least eighteen! And just when and how did you manage to arrange that?"

"She's actually nineteen and I arranged it during our intake this morning. She assures me she's a gymnast and can put both of her ankles behind her head. That could be interesting," he said as his perverted mind drifted off for a moment. But then he remembered he was in the middle of a conversation with Nate. "And, as for how I arranged that … Well, I'm Chuck Bass. That's how!"

Nate fell back on his bed and howled with laughter. This was going to be one hell of a camping trip!

**XOXO**

Later that evening, Penelope brought up a concern. "Birth control!" she shouted randomly as the girls were settling into the cabin for the hour before lights out.

"What?" Georgina asked with a chuckle. "That was random!"

"I'm talking about contraception," Penelope replied as she rolled her eyes. "What are Serena and Blair supposed to do about contraception?"

Just then the cabin door creaked open and Jenny Humphrey walked in again. The girls all groaned at the little intruder.

"What are you doing back over here?" Georgina grumbled.

"They're telling ghost stories over there, if you can believe it!" she cried in dismay. "You guys are way cooler to hang out with!" She looked at them with puppy dog eyes, begging to stay.

"Fine! You can stay until lights out if you can shut your trap!" Blair finally said. "Is that clear?"

Jenny nodded with a big smile. She would do whatever they asked of her as long as she was allowed to stay. She quickly scooted over to the foot of Blair's bed and took her place on the floor by her queen.

Georgina rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Well, I'm on the pill, so I don't have anything I can give them," she said. She looked around the cabin. "What about you guys?"

All of them mumbled and himmed and hawed about birth control. Finally Jenny Humphrey raised her hand, wanting permission to talk.

"Jenny?" Blair said. "You have a suggestion?"

Georgina scoffed. "What a retard! You're not in school, idiot," she sneered at the younger girl. "You don't have to raise your hand!"

Blair glared at Georgina and cleared her throat. "You may speak, Jenny," she told her as she ignored Georgina.

Jenny looked at Blair gratefully. "There's condoms in the gas station in town," she said with excitement. "In the guy's bathroom. I saw the machine when we stopped to fill the bus with gas yesterday."

Blair smiled. "Resourceful little wench, isn't she?" she said as she reached down to pat Jenny on the head, like one might do to a little child or a pet dog.

"But how are we supposed to get there?" Hazel asked.

"Well, I could probably hotwire a bus from the parking lot," Georgina bragged, "if someone could drive the thing."

The girls looked around at each other excitedly. But no one volunteered.

Finally Blair sighed. "Fine, I'll drive the stupid thing," she said to the complete disbelief of her cabin mates.

"How could you possibly know how to drive a bus?" Serena laughed.

Blair shook her head. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Van der Woodsen," Blair hissed. "It so happens that my grandfather used to let me drive his Rolls with him whenever we visited him in France when I was younger," she bragged. "He actually complimented me on my ability to control the stick."

"A skill that will ultimately come in handy for this little competition," Georgina laughed. "So it's settled then," she said excitedly when she stopped laughing at her joke. "Tomorrow after lunch we'll jack a bus and drive into town for condoms."

**XOXO**

**A/N: **So…. are you ready for more? I know this is somewhat OOC… but it has to be to fit with the plot. So bear with me; this is a fun little story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Chuck groaned as the horn for wake up sounded. It was six AM, even earlier then he had to normally get up on school days. "Are they fucking kidding?" he grumbled. "I thought we were all on holidays!"

"Come on, man. It's time for breakfast. Aren't you hungry?" Nate said as he pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt on.

"No. But my back hurts and my head aches and it smells like someone in here shit themselves or something last night." Chuck complained as he lay back down and pulled his sleeping bag over his head.

"That was Peterson," Nate laughed. "He tends to fart a lot," he informed Chuck with a laugh. "Come on and get up. We can take a canoe out and scope the girls camp out for chicks after breakfast," he said.

Chuck sat back up. He liked the thought of looking for girls at the other camp. He was hoping to spot a few slutty ones that he could screw later on. "Now that sounds like an idea," he agreed. He got up and pulled on his board shorts and a muscle shirt, plopping a sunhat and sunglasses on to finish the look.

The two grabbed their towels and personal items kits to head down to the wash house to freshen up. Chuck took out his shaving gear and shaved.

"You have to shave, already?" Nate laughed in disbelief.

"For the last two years," Chuck replied.

Nate looked at his own clear face in the mirror. He saw only baby fine peach fuzz there and sighed. "Man, I'll probably be twenty before I have to shave!"

"Well be grateful," Chuck replied. "It's a pain in the ass!" He finished his task and threw the items back in the kit. "Let's go eat. I'll shower before my date this afternoon," he said.

After breakfast the two boys headed down to the water and took out one of the canoes. "Can you swim?" Nate asked Chuck before they got in.

"Like a fucking tuna!" Chuck replied. "Why, can't you?"

"Of course I can swim," Nate laughed. "You just don't look like the athletic type."

"Just because I'm not a gorilla head like you, doesn't mean I can't do anything," Chuck said in self defense.

"Sorry, man. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Nate apologised with another laugh. "I just wanted to know if you should put on a life jacket before we take this thing out. I wouldn't want to have to haul your soggy ass back across the lake if we tipped over and you drowned on me."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Chuck grumbled as he climbed into the canoe and picked up his paddle. "I might just surprise you and be the one to save your ass if we tip!"

"Ok, then," Nate chuckled as he climbed in after Chuck. His new friend had surprised him more than a few times in the last twenty four hours already. He was totally blown away by the guy. So, who was he to doubt him?

The two took a few minutes to adjust their rhythm with their paddles and soon glided across the small lake, hiding in some higher reeds to checkout the girls sunbathing on the sandy beach a short distance to their right.

Nate pointed out a few of the more delectable ones with reputations that he thought Chuck might enjoy.

Chuck commented on a couple of others he thought had potential, until his eyes caught sight of a petite brunette lounging under an umbrella instead of in the sun like all of the other girls on the beach. "Who's that?" he asked his new found friend.

"That," Nate chuckled after seeing who Chuck was pointing to, "Is Blair Waldorf, my ex girlfriend and the ice queen of Constance. If you're thinking of tapping that ass, you can forget it! That girl is as frigid as they come!"

"She's fucking gorgeous!" Chuck commented as he took in her tight little curves, long wavy, chestnut mane, and porcelain skin. "You're not still interested in her, are you?" he asked.

"Are you serious?" Nate asked. "Man, if you think she's worth a shot, go for it! She may be beautiful, but Blair Waldorf can be a nasty and controlling bitch! Like I said, she's the ice queen of the school. So good luck!"

"Maybe she just hasn't found the right source of heat to thaw her out!" Chuck drawled, imagining what she must look like under the tiny blue bikini she was wearing.

"Whatever, dude! I prefer blonds," Nate said as he spied Serena talking to the whore, Georgina Sparks.

They hung out there for awhile, Chuck sipping on a flask of scotch until he had a good buzz going. "Listen I have to be back to get ready for my, uh… my date," he told Nate as he looked at his watch. "Let's get out of here."

Nate nodded and the two of them turned the canoe around in the reeds and headed back to the St. Jude's side of the lake.

**XOXO**

After lunch, the girls skipped out of their Arts elective and headed for the parking lot to where the buses were parked. A couple of them boosted Jenny Humphrey up through an open window on one of the buses so she could squeeze in and open the door for them.

Once inside, Georgina slipped under the steering wheel and begun to fiddle with the wires like she'd seen a couple of her shadier boyfriends do in the past. However, the girl wasn't as skilled as she believed she was, and it was several nerve shattering minutes before the engine even started.

"Finally!" Blair snarled as she pushed Georgina back and slid into the driver's seat. She quickly adjusted the seat, needing to sit as far forward as she could to reach the pedals, and put the thing in reverse. She backed it from the row of buses parked at the edge of the lot, and easily shifted gears as she began to exit the lot.

The girls cheered; every one of them impressed that Queen B. could actually drive the humungous thing. But Blair refused to take the old bus over forty, much to the annoyance of a couple of them. "I'm not familiar with driving something this big," she snarled at the complaining words from Serena and Georgina as she snaked her way cautiously along the gravel roads. "Do you have a death wish, or something?"

"No, but I'd like to get back to camp before we're missed and charged with vehicle theft," Serena snapped. If there was another incident involving police this year, Serena's mother would likely send her to boarding school in the fall.

"Well, how about I pull over and you can walk back?" Blair snarled at the blond. "Don't you know it's unsafe to make a person nervous when they're driving?"

Serena sat back down in her seat and shut up. She knew Blair was high strung and didn't want to risk her hitting the ditch! Nor did she put it past the bitch to leave her on the side of the road like she'd threatened!

Finally they came to the gas station they'd been at the day before. Blair pulled the bus up out of sight at the back of the station and the girls got out, heading to the boy's bathroom.

But unfortunately for them, the door was locked. Georgina looked over at Serena. "Go and ask for the key," she ordered her.

"What? To the men's bathroom? Are you crazy?" Serena asked. "You do it!"

"I'm not going to do it!" Georgina snapped. "Someone else do it."

But nobody had the balls to go and ask for the men's room key. Finally Serena looked up at the side of the building and saw that a window was open above. She poked Georgina and pointed to it, and then gestured towards Jenny Humphrey once more.

"Jenny you're the smallest one here. You'll have to climb through that window and get them," Serena told the little girl.

Jenny looked up at the window and swallowed a lump of fear in her throat. "But I'm…., I'm afraid of heights!" she cried as the two older girls dragged her towards the wall with the window.

"It's not that high up!" Georgina cooed as she got her hands in a position to boost the younger girl. "Besides, if you refuse, we'll have to leave you here!" she laughed.

"Fine!" Jenny said in fear of the older girl's words. "But if I break my neck….."

"Then we'll cry at your funeral," Serena laughed as she helped Georgina to boost Jenny up.

Finally Jenny slipped through the window and climbed down to the sinks to safety. But the condom machine was old and jammed, and the quarters she had loaded in her pocket wouldn't work. She stood back up on the sink and tried to kick the stuck handle of the stupid machine.

"Hurry up!" Izz growled at her through the door. "Before someone comes!"

"The handle's stuck on the machine!" Jenny cried in frustration.

"Well then do something, Humphrey! Or we're leaving!" Georgina snapped.

Jenny braced herself and began kicking harder at the machine, feeling encouraged when she saw it beginning to loosen from the wall.

In the meantime, Blair was sitting impatiently in the driver's seat of the bus watching out the window when an older model red convertible pulled up beside them. There was a slutty looking red-haired troll who was about eighteen or so driving, with an incredibly hot looking younger guy riding shotgun.

"I'll only be a moment," Chuck drawled to the red head as he got out of the car and headed to the bathroom. He seriously needed to pee! But he stopped short when he noticed the small group of girls outside the men's bathroom door. The red head shrugged and headed inside the station to by a soda or something.

"It's occupied," Izz said to the hot guy who obviously needed to use the bathroom.

Chuck nodded his head and scowled as he went back over to stand by the car. He didn't see Blair as first. But she had noticed him and slid up so she sitting in the window of the bus, next to him.

The motion beside him startled him for a second. He looked up and smiled when he recognised Blair, the girl from under the umbrella on the beach, earlier that morning.

"You girls are from Constance?" he asked.

"We are," Blair replied with a dazzling smile. "Where are you from?" she asked the handsome stranger.

"I'm with the boy's camp across the lake called St. Jude's," he replied. "And if I'm not mistaken, your name is Blair Waldorf."

Blair smile deepened. "I'm impressed," she answered. "But I'm afraid I'm at a disadvantage. Who are you, exactly? And how do you know my name?"

"I'm Chuck Bass," he smarmed. "And I make it my business to know the name of every beautiful woman in the vicinity. And you…..," he said as he picked up Blair's hand and brushed it with a light kiss, "You are an angel."

Blair jolted as electricity seemed to surge through her body at his touch and kiss. She noticed Chuck jolt too, apparently feeling the surge as well. She blushed and quickly pulled her hand back away from him.

"An angel?" she smirked. "Well, sometimes looks can be deceiving!"

Chuck smirked back at her, enjoying her blush and the way she was flirting with him. He could tell she was intelligent and had class. "Well that's something I'd like the opportunity to see for myself," he drawled.

Meanwhile, back in the men's bathroom, Jenny Humphrey had finally kicked the condom machine almost off the wall. With one more boot she sent it flying in a crash onto the floor. But, she noted with frustration, the stupid thing still wouldn't give her any condoms. They'd have to take the entire thing back with them and figure it out later, she thought. She unlocked the door, picked up the machine and headed back out to the bus among the stares and then the uncontrollable laughter of the girls.

Blair saw Jenny coming with the whole condom machine and blushed a deep crimson, and then giggled. They had heard the crash from inside the bathroom. "Looks like your bathroom is free," she told Chuck.

Chuck looked over and started laughing when he saw the little girl with the entire condom machine in her arms. "Just what are you guys up to?" he asked Blair.

Blair smirked at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she teased. And she gave him a little wink before sliding back into the driver's seat of the bus.

"You bet I would," Chuck said as he winked back and headed towards the bathroom. "In fact I look forward to you telling me later, gorgeous,"

"Maybe," Blair sang as she put the bus in reverse to begin the drive home. "That is, if you're lucky!"

"Who was that?" Hazel asked as they headed back toward the gravel road that would take them back to camp. "That guy is frigging hot!"

"That," Blair replied, "Is the potential candidate to help me win this competition," Yes, she thought, Chuck Bass just might be the perfect man for the job!

**XOXO**

After supper that evening, Blair and Penelope sat upon a small cliff overlooking the lake with a couple of pairs of binoculars. They were scoping out the St. Jude's boys from across the lake, in case Blair spotted someone else that had good potential. Chuck was definitely hot! But the electric current that seemed to run through her veins when he'd touched her, was concerning!

Much to Penelope's disgust and Blair's amusement, several of the boys were off to the side of the main beach and were skinny-dipping. Chuck Bass, she noted joyfully, was one of them.

"Well he certainly has the right equipment!" Penelope snickered. The boy was exceptionally well endowed, she noted!

Blair blushed when she saw Nate hanging out with Chuck. Just her luck, she thought with a groan. She'd never seen him naked before this moment and almost laughed out loud when she saw how uninspiring his own package was when compared to Chuck's. She knew it would likely be a source of annoyance to her ex!

"Are you sure you don't want another shot with Nate?" Penelope asked. "After all, you know him best and it probably wouldn't be that hard to convince him to fu…."

"No!" Blair cried. "Nate and I are so over!" She didn't dare tell the girl that Nate wouldn't even go to third base with her while they were dating. It was humiliating! "Nate's a dud! And besides, I've already chosen. It'll be that new guy, Chuck Bass."

Penelope smirked. "Very well then. We can fill the others in that we're ready to proceed. So let the games begin!"

Later that night before light's out, Penelope announced that Blair had already chosen her man for the competition.

Georgina sat down next to Serena and sneered at her. "Well, well, well! Look who's already ahead in the race! You better not make me lose, Van der Woodsen! I've put a lot of money down on you to win this thing!"

"What do you mean?" Serena asked. "Were playing for the Constance crown and the title, not for cash!"

"Well some of us have got a little bet going on the side," she admitted. "If you win, I could win a lot of dough. But if you lose…., I'll lose my entire summer allowance!"

"Well I'm not going to sleep with just any guy!" Serena stated. "I like men, not boys!"

"Well that's too bad!" Georgina snapped. "This is a summer camp for kids! There aren't a hell of a lot of men around here!"

"Oh no?" Serena grinned sheepishly. "Did you get a look at that really cute swimming instructor we have?"

"Who? You mean Mr. Donovan?" Georgina asked in disbelief. "But he's supposed to be a new teacher!" The guy was easily in twenties, but was also kind of sexy and had seemed to like oogling at the girls in their bathing suits earlier at the pool. And Serena was a bombshell! She could easily turn the head of any man, at any age, she thought… including their swimming instructor. She smiled. He'd be perfect!

Serena nodded with a smile and a dreamy look on her face. "Yes, I think Ben Donovan will be perfect for the job!"

**XOXO**

**A/N:** And No, as tempting as it was to have Jenny Humphrey fall and break her neck while climbing into that bathroom window, I couldn't do it to her… at least not yet. It doesn't fit with the story (at least not at this point. Later, however…)

And I also know a few of you are likely groaning that Serena is going to go for Ben. Again, I am trying to stick to the plot of the movie, so he is needed here, not Nate (at least at this point). This also works with the GG script. So please be patient and have faith!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chuck Bass groaned in frustration. He couldn't stop thinking about Nate's ex-girlfriend, and how the little interaction they'd had the previous day had completely perplexed him. Blair Waldorf hadn't left his mind since their encounter the day before! In fact, the tiny brunette had totally ruined his date!

After flirting with Blair at the gas station, he'd been so hard, he was ready to explode in his pants. It had been almost impossible to take that piss he'd been so desperate to take, and when his throbbing cock had finally eased its way back to normal, he wasn't able to get it up again for the rest of his date! No matter what the slutty redhead had tried, he was unable to respond to her sexually! Never before had any girl ever affected him this way! And all he did all evening was think about Blair Waldorf!

In fact he'd dreamed about her most of the night and woken up in sticky shorts for fuck sakes! And now he was hard again just thinking about her! He needed to fuck someone or even just jerk off, but knew it wasn't a very cool thing to do while sleeping in a cabin with eight other guys. At least he had more social skills than the guy in the next bed, who farted all the time, and also seemed to need to stroke it constantly!

But what bothered Chuck even more than the painful erections or the impotence with the redhead, was that unexpected jolt he knew they'd both felt when he'd grabbed and kissed her hand. The intensity of the shock had almost knocked him on his ass! He'd been with hundreds of girls in the last three years, but never had any of them ever done to him, what Blair Waldorf had managed to do within five seconds.

He groaned again as his nuts ached with the need for release. It was only five thirty in the morning and he'd barely slept. Now he'd have to get up and sneak into the showers so he could masturbate in private! He needed to get his release and then get his game on, and get over the tiny brunette fast! He had another date with some older Constance slut later that afternoon and did not want a repeat of what happened yesterday.

**XOXO**

Over at the girls camp, Serena Van der Woodsen lay awake thinking about how to get closer to Ben Donovan. She hashed out a couple of scenarios in her head that she and Georgina had schemed up the night before, but they all seemed so juvenile to her now. Ben was a man, not a little boy. She would have to seduce him with her innocence and charm, not by some stupid scheme!

Later that morning the girls stood by the pool, listening to instruction from Ben, on how to do a perfect breast stroke. Serena had made sure she wore her tiniest bikini, which was a shade of blue that, when wet, perfectly matched her eyes. She wanted to dazzle him with her brilliance.

But Georgina had other plans. When Ben wasn't looking, she bumped Serena hard so that the blond flew into the pool. It had not been part of Serena's plan at all, but since she was now apparently playing a drowning victim, she decided she may as well play the part!

"Help!" she cried as she flailed her arms and let her head go under the water.

Everyone stared in disbelief at what they were seeing. The Constance girls bit back their laughter. They all knew what a terrific swimmer Serena really was.

"Hurry!" Georgina cried in mock distress. "She can't swim!"

Sure enough, Ben dove into the pool and brought up the flailing girl who made herself cough as though she had lungs full of water. Serena wrapped her arms around Ben's neck and let herself be carted over to the edge of the pool where several others helped her up.

She lay looking helpless on the cool cement, sputtering and coughing while Ben got out of the water and kneeled beside her.

"Hurry! She needs mouth to mouth resuscitation!" Victim One from last year, cried. "She can't breath!"

"If she's coughing, she'll be fine," Ben said to his students with his teacher's voice as though they were in survival class. He rolled Serena onto her side and slapped her a couple of times between the shoulder blades. "Once they're coughing," he continued to instruct, "You know they're alive and will soon be breathing. Sometimes they'll throw up, so make sure she stays warm and on her side. She needs to work at getting all the excess water out of her lungs and then she'll be able to breath just fine."

Serena stopped faking it after a moment and stopped coughing. This was embarrassing, and not romantic at all! She covered her head up with her hands.

"See," Ben stated positively. "Are you all right?" he asked the wet girl. "Someone get me her towel."

"I'll be fine," Serena snarled as she wrapped the towel Izz handed her, around herself and stood up. Ben tried to make her relax for a few more minutes, but she pushed away from him, scowling deeply at Georgina and began storming off to her cabin. She was pissed!

**XOXO**

"Blow me," Chuck told the blond girl he couldn't remember the name of, as he leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes.

The slut slid down to her knees and put her mouth on his once again flaccid penis. It would have been humiliating if he really cared what the whore thought, but he didn't. Again, Blair Waldorf was taking over his head…... both of them!

He decided to go with his imagination and made himself relax as the girl began to administer to him. But nothing happened until he allowed the fantasy that was fighting to get out, free. It was the sexy brunette's perfect lips around his cock, not some skanky troll's! Suddenly he felt himself harden as the slut continued to given him head. He fisted her long hair, imagining it to be the lovely dark tresses of Blair Waldorf under his fingers. He groaned in delight as he pictured it was her mouth he was thrusting into. From there it didn't take him long! He suddenly came in violent spurts against the back of the girl's throat crying, "Blair!" in relief as the final jolts left his body.

The girl released him from her mouth, and stood up in anger. "You have got to be kidding me!" she snapped in disgust. "You were thinking about that frigid little Waldorf bitch while I was sucking you off? You are a disgusting pig!" she screamed at him.

Chuck smirked as he pulled up his pants and zipped himself up. "Whatever!" he droned. "At least thinking about her got me off," he admitted. He scanned his eyes over the whore's body and shook his head. "….Which is more than I could say about you personally!"

He turned around and left the bushes, pleased that he had at least found some real relief and leaving the shocked whore behind. But he knew he'd need to see the little brunette again soon. If anything, just to see what would happen next.

**XOXO**

But for the next couple of days, little opportunity presented itself for either the boys or the girls to jack a canoe and go to the opposite side of the lake.

On the Constance side, however, many of the girls were now sporting T-shirts with either the words, 'Team Blair' or 'Team Serena' on them.

"What is that all about?" Ben Donovan asked Serena the day he offered to give her a private swimming lesson. He had seen several girls earlier wearing the new shirts earlier in the day.

"Oh, some of the girls made them in their Art program," she replied innocently. "We're doing a…., a Biology experiment and some of the girls are routing us on."

"Strange," Ben said as he placed his hands back under Serena's backside and waist. "Ok, lift your legs and lay back. Try floating once more," he said to her.

Later after dinner, Blair and Penelope managed to sneak a canoe out and quickly paddled to the other side of the lake. "Where's Chuck Bass?" Blair asked a couple of startled skinny-dippers as they appeared out of the blue.

The scrawniest guy with spaghetti thin legs quickly covered up his junk and turned pink from head to toe. "He's…. Um I think he's up the shore a ways jumping off the rocks with some of the other guys," he stammered.

"Thanks," Blair said with a giggle as they turned the canoe and started paddling.

"Oh, by the way, nice package!" Penelope called back after a moment, letting her laughter burst out after they heard the guy squeak and dive into the water.

After about ten or so more minutes, the girls came to the place where several older guys were jumping off some rocks into the lake. Blair cringed. She hated heights.

"Is Chuck Bass with you guys?" Penelope asked the next fellow to jump in and resurface near their canoe.

"Yeah, he's up top smoking a joint. Who wants to know?" the boy asked.

"How do we get up there?" Blair asked as she looked uncertainly at the rocks.

"Pull the canoe up over there and climb," the boy said pointing to a place on the rocky shore as he looked at the striking brunette in the boat, with a grin. "Why? Are you guys going to come up and party with us?" he asked.

"You never know," Blair replied sweetly as they paddled over to the place the boy had pointed to and was now climbing up onto the rocky shore. "Can you give us a hand?" she asked.

"Sure, the guy replied as he tied up their canoe and raised his hand to help both girls out of the boat.

They walked up the steep path behind the boy as Penelope smiled in appreciation of his broad shoulders and lovely ass in front of them.

"Hey, Paul. Who's that you're bringing up with you?" a familiar sounding voice called from over the top of the cliffs.

"A couple of beautiful girls," the guy replied as he turned around to smile at the two girls. "One of them says she's looking for Chuck."

"Well he's up here!" the voice replied. "Bring them up!"

As they climbed up over the top of the cliff, Blair groaned when she spotted Nate Archibald standing right in front of her.

Nate's face fell and immediately drained of color. "Blair, what are you doing here?" he asked in disbelief.

At the mention of Blair's name, Chuck immediately snapped out of his extreme buzz and perked right up. as he sat against a large rock. "Blair's here?" he asked with a grin.

"I'm not here to see you, Nate," Blair bit as she slipped past him. "I'm here to see Chuck!"

"How…, how do you know Chuck?" Nate asked in disbelief as his ex blew past him and headed for his new friend.

Blair ignored Nate and grinned as she saw the adoring way Chuck was smiling at her.

"Hey, beautiful, what brings you around these parts?" Chuck asked affectionately

Nate gawked in disbelief as he watched how Chuck was responding to Blair. He had seen his friend interact smoothly with several women over the past week and had been impressed at the guy's suave approach and overall aloofness towards girls. But Chuck was acting completely different with Blair, and it concerned him.

Blair sat daintily beside Chuck and tucked her legs behind her.

"Well I haven't seen you around and I was just wondering if you were still here or not," she replied sweetly.

"I tried to come over and see you, but a couple of guys got caught after curfew in the boats and they've been patrolling the docks regularly," Chuck complained. He reached over to where his jeans were and pulled out a cigarette case and a lighter. He opened it up and lifted up a tightly rolled joint. "You smoke?" he asked as he lit it up.

"A little," Blair answered. She took the joint and smoothly inhaled, passing it over to Penelope who was standing beside her, enjoying the show.

Nate stared in horror as his ex-girlfriend, who was now smoking pot! "Since when do you smoke up?" he asked in disbelief as he walked over to where Blair and Chuck were sitting just a little too close together for his liking.

"You really don't think you know everything about me now, do you, Nate?" Blair laughed as she inhaled another toke. She passed Nate the joint and blew a smoke ring past him.

Nate was stunned beyond his wildest experience. "Who is this girl and what have you done to Blair Waldorf?" he asked.

Blair turned her back on him to continue talking to Chuck. She bravely reached out and ran the index finger of one hand slowly up his arm. The immediate surge of energy between them made both of them suck in their breaths and stare deeply at each other. "I was wondering if you were coming to the dance being held at our camp, tomorrow night?" she asked in a sultry voice barely above a whisper. "I understand St. Jude's has been invited."

Chuck swallowed hard as he felt the remainder of his blood rush from his head to lower parts of his body. "I wouldn't miss it for the world," he smarmed back. "Not if you're going to be there."

"Oh, I'll be there," she sang as she batted her long lashes and gently bit her lower lip. "Especially if I know you're coming."

Chuck couldn't take his eyes off her mouth. "Oh, I'm coming all right," he replied, the double meaning of the words not fooling anyone. He subconsciously ran his tongue over his bottom lip.

"You have GOT to be kidding!" Nate snapped as he observed more pheromones being exchanged between the two of them, then he'd ever experienced between anyone in his entire life. The sexual energy was so thick you could cut it with a knife!

Chuck looked up at Nate and scowled. "You have a problem with this, Archibald?" he snarled.

Nate stepped back and frowned. "Not with you, but I don't believe that's Blair!" He looked at her and frowned. "What's happened to you?" he asked. "This isn't you!"

"Screw off, Nate," Blair snapped as she stood up and put her hands on her hips. "You don't really know me at all. I doubt if you ever did!"

"Right!" Nate laughed. "Like this is you! Next thing you know, you'll be telling me you're not afraid of heights and will jump off this cliff or something!" he laughed.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Blair stated firmly.

"Then prove it!" Nate laughed. "Go ahead and jump! I dare you to!"

Blair looked at him with hatred in her eyes. She peeled off her T-shirt and pulled off her skirt, showing off her tight little figure in her new scarlet string bikini that boosted her breasts and displayed her firm little ass with its thong bottoms. She could hear the intake of breath from several of the guys, including Nate and Chuck. She knew this was a deadly bikini, and had bought it to wear in France at the nude and semi nude beaches where her father lived, for later that summer. She'd never believed she'd ever have the guts to wear it in public, until now! She wasn't sure why she'd even packed it for camp, but was certainly glad that she had. This was the exact response she'd hoped for!

She walked over to the edge of the cliff and prepared to jump, swallowing her fear as she brought her pride forward.

"Geezzzze, Blair, I was kidding!" Nate said. "I didn't really mean you should do it!"

Blair ignored him as she took a breath and jumped, using every ounce of strength she could muster, trying her hardest not to scream as the thirty or so feet of rock sailed by her.

But before she knew it, she was under the water and she quickly swam up to the top for air. She felt invigorated. "Fuck you, Nate Archibald," she said under her breath as she looked around for the bikini top she just realised had popped off of her somewhere.

"Move out of the way!" someone yelled as she saw another figure preparing to jump.

Blair saw her top floating a few feet away and she quickly swam over to retrieve it and to get out of the way of the next jumper.

She heard a loud splash and then squealed as Chuck popped up on the other side of her. She quickly covered her chest up, not having had the time to replace her top.

"That was great!" Chuck laughed as he wiped the water from his eyes. He hadn't realised Blair was nude from the waist up! "Archibald almost shit when you jumped!" he laughed.

"Nate's an ass!" Blair commented as she slipped the top on over her breasts and turned so that her back was now facing Chuck. "Would you mind doing me up?" she asked shyly as she lifted her long hair up, exposing her neck to him. "I lost my top when I jumped!"

Despite the cold water, Chuck felt his loins tighten at the sight of her exposed neck and back. He reached out and gently slipped together the snap in the middle of the back of the suit and then ran his hands up her smooth skin where he tied the strings of the top together at her neck.

Even in the water, his hands on her caused a current to course through both of their veins and seemed to draw them closer together. Chuck leaned in and gently kissed the curve of her neck where it joined her shoulder and he moaned in pleasure.

Blair turned around in shock at the sensation, a burst of heat suddenly enveloping her. Before she knew what was happening, Chuck had her in his arms, crashing his lips against hers and causing an explosion of passion to burst within them both.

It took her a moment to register what was happening, but her body took over, her mouth eagerly matching his kiss, her little tongue darting between his lips to taste him, and she mewled into his mouth in pleasure.

Blair felt his rock hard penis through his board shorts against the crotch of her bikini and she groaned into his mouth as he kissed her deeper than she'd ever thought was possible. She couldn't help but grind herself against him, the thin material of her thong and the cotton of his shorts barely serving as a barrier between them. She felt like she was melting into him, and she knew the sensation was far more than just the weed they'd smoked.

Chuck's body was more turned on than he could have ever imagined it could be. He felt like this girl, no, this woman was now a part of him. He wanted to consume her in every way possible and he was ready to remove his board shorts and take her right there, when he heard a couple of people clear their throats behind them on the shore.

"Hey, hey, that's enough, you two!" Nate snarled as he took a paddle from the canoe and splashed them both with water.

"Dude!" Chuck growled as he pulled away from Blair. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"It looks like you're about to fuck my ex right here in front of everyone!" Nate replied as he pointed to the group of guys staring at them from the cliffs above. "I thought you should maybe stop!"

"I wouldn't have minded," Chuck admitted as he took Blair in his arms and held her tight. "Would you?"

"Not in the least," Blair admitted honestly, which startled both herself, as well as Nate. She knew she would have had sex with him, right there at that moment, if they hadn't have been stopped, she'd been that carried away with him!

But the moment had passed and she cleared her throat and pulled away from Chuck's arms. She smiled at him and calmly whispered, "Until tomorrow then," into his ear with a little kiss, before swimming towards the canoe on the rocky shore.

She pulled herself up out of the water and stepped into the canoe, quickly followed by Penelope who was still wide eyed at the wonder of what she'd just witnessed. This was their virgin queen? She handed Blair her T-shirt as Nate untied their rope and the two girls began to paddle back to their side of the lake as though nothing amazing had just happened.

**XOXO**

Later at camp that night before lights out, Penelope retold the story of how Blair nearly lost it with her guy in the lake in front of everyone! "I swear it was the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life!" she declared as she flopped back onto her bed and fanned her hand over her face to show everyone how hot it had been and causing Blair to blush.

They all squealed when a sudden knock came to the door of their cabin, startling them.

"Alison was just here!" Georgina said as she watched Jenny Humphrey crawl under Izz's bed to hide. She grabbed her housecoat and slipped it on to answer the door, hoping their CIT wasn't there to give them shit for some trivial thing.

"I have a delivery for a Miss Waldorf," the man said as he blushed at seeing a cabin full of beautiful girls in front of him in their nightwear.

Georgina reached out to take the delivery, a huge vase of scarlet peonies, almost the same shade as Blair's almost not there bikini.

The girls all hooted as Blair immediately blushed, knowing exactly who they were from before even looking at the card.

"You must have made some impression!" Georgina squawked as she glared over at Serena.

Blair blushed even deeper as she removed the card. 'Until tomorrow,' it simply read in Chuck's neat handwriting. It was signed CB. She smiled replying, "I guess I really did!"

**XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: **Mature content warning. This chapter is rated M. While the majority of this chapter is rated T, it does get a little steamy down the road. Proceed to read at own risk.

**XOXO**

Ben Donovan led the girls up the hill for the hike early after lunch that afternoon. Serena walked beside him, easily engaging him in conversation about nature and life in general. She was encouraging him to talk and he rambled on, loving the attention.

"How do you know when you're in love?" she asked the handsome man.

Ben chuckled and looked at the long legged beauty with the gorgeous blond hair and the trusting eyes, by his side. If she were just ten years younger…, he thought with a sigh. "I've never really been in love," he confessed. "But I've heard people say that you know when the person you're in love with is always on your mind. You won't care if you see other friends because of them, you might find it hard to work, or eat or sleep, and stuff like that," he said as he watched her eyes light up at the notion.

Serena spun circles in the air with her arms spread wide, her hair whirling about in the gently summer breeze. "I can't wait to experience it," she laughed as she closed her eyes and let his words wash over her.

Ben forced himself to look away from the teenager. She was so beautiful! But the girl was the same age as his little sister, for God's sake! He made himself focus his attention on the other kids in the group for awhile soon and made his way to a small group that had wondered off to the left, looking at some weird growth on a rotting log or something.

"Good work!" Georgina giggled as she came along side of Serena. "You definitely had him flustered for awhile. And he was having a hard time keeping his eyes off of you! Now if you can just get a little closer to him," she whispered.

"Tonight at the dance," Serena grinned. "I heard he's chaperoning. I might have to talk him into a dance or two."

"Awesome!" Georgina replied. If Serena played her cards right, she might win this competition yet!

**XOXO**

"Oh my God!" Blair shrieked as the woman quickly pulled another swatch of body hair off of her. It was Blair's first experience with waxing anything besides her eyebrows, and she was not impressed!

"Remind me again of just why I am doing this!" she asked Izz, Hazel and Penelope who were waiting for her on the other side of the curtained off area in the salon.

"Because as far as body hair goes when trying to turn a man on, the rule is having less is usually better," Penelope assured her.

"Unless you're in Europe," Izz informed them. "And then some of those guys actually prefer their woman seriously hairy!"

"Eww, Izz, that is just disgusting!" Blair commented as she worked hard at not feeling the burn of her raw bikini line.

"After what I experienced with Chuck yesterday, I don't think he needs anything further to turn him on!" she grumbled remembering his stiff cock hard against her crotch. The mere thought of it made heat expand from the center of her belly and made her head swim. She blushed.

The girls had come into town to prepare themselves at a spa to get ready for the dance. More importantly, their queen needed pampering to soothe her nerves and give her the confidence she needed to win the competition.

Blair was to have the full treatment: manicure, pedicure, waxing, massage, sauna, body buffing, facial, hair treatment and makeup. Her minions were there to ensure every whim and fancy of Blair's was fulfilled and that she be made to look her absolute best so she could reach her goal. Tonight Blair would seduce Chuck Bass and lose her virginity, once and for all!

**XOXO**

Over at St. Jude's, Chuck was still in bed in the middle of the afternoon. For the life of him he just didn't know what was wrong!

"I'm sick!" he told his cabin mates earlier that day after they'd tried to get him out of bed. "So leave me alone!"

But Nate didn't buy it. He realised Chuck was off his game, but he doubted it was because of an illness, unless being lovesick was an actual disease. And if that was the case, then Chuck had it bad!

And Nate didn't know whether to feel jealous or to offer the poor guy his condolences! Part of him hated the thought of Blair being with anybody else, despite the fact that Nate had been guilty in their relationship of chasing anything blond. But the other part knew how wicked and demanding Blair Waldorf could be and he could see this poor bastard was falling hard for her, even if Chuck couldn't see it for himself!

"I feel something in my stomach," Chuck complained to Nate when his friend came in to see him later that afternoon. "Like there's something moving inside of me. And I can't eat! I can't sleep! Hell, I don't even want to smoke a joint or drink my scotch!" he cried in frustration. "I just don't know what's wrong!"

"Man you have it bad!" Nate laughed at the poor guy.

"What?" Chuck growled. "What do you think is wrong with me?"

"I think you know exactly what's wrong with you! Think about it," Nate coaxed. "Yesterday you were fine. And then something happened that pulled you out of your game. It made you sigh and toss and turn all night. It made you stop thinking of having sex with sleazy girls. It made you call every florist in the county until you found one that was open after hours and prepared to make a long distance delivery," Nate said. "Come on, Chuck! You know what this is all about!"

"No, it's not possible," Chuck groaned. "I don't care about anyone that much, let alone some girl!" he argued, refusing to accept the truth.

"You have butterflies for Christ's sake! What else could it possibly be?"

"I refuse to believe it," he stated as he put his pillow over top of his face. Rather he suffocate then fall in love, he thought. No girl could possibly have this effect on him! And yet one tiny brunette obviously did! Chuck Bass was a ruined man, thanks to Blair Waldorf!

**XOXO**

Serena looked stunning as she admired herself in the mirror. Not bad for being a semi formal, she thought. She wore a lovely peasant style mini dress that accentuated her chest and suggested both innocence and freedom, the very image she wanted to use to seduce Ben with. Her makeup accentuated the look and complimented her tanned skin. She was breathtaking.

**XOXO**

On the other side of the cabin, Blair fastened the silk stocking to the clips on her thighs and straightened the shimmering fabric of the Eleanor Original mid-thigh dress she was wearing. Underneath she wore a matching push up bra and thong, made of the finest lace. Her hair had been styled so that half of it displayed her gorgeous neck and the deep plunging line at the back of the dress, while allowing most of her lovely chestnut curls to flow over her shoulders and down her back. The garment was far from casual, but she had nothing simpler to wear to the dance that was suitable. She slipped on her stilettos and re-applied her perfume to several pulse points on her body.

Blair hoped Chuck would be pleased. She had spent all day in the spa being prodded and plucked and primped just for him.

"You look so beautiful!" Penelope, Izz and Hazel all cried when she had finished.

"Like a real queen!" Jenny Humphrey sighed. The little girl was near to tears. The dance was only open to girls over the age of fourteen. Jenny would be forced to spend the night with the peers in her cabin that she'd been alienating all week. And they wanted to see her, about as much as she wanted to see them! It promised to be a miserable evening!

**XOXO**

The dining hall had been converted into a dance hall, with a row of tables set out for refreshments. A large punchbowl had been set up in the center, already spiked with a variety of liquor. The camp had hired a disc jockey for music, so there was a decent variety being played for the kids and CITs.

Outside, younger tweens milled around, dying for a peek inside or the opportunity to flirt with any boys who came out for some air. There were a few pockets of unsupervised kids milling around, smoking pot or drinking from concealed flasks or previously stashed bottles.

Inside, Blair Waldorf was a popular girl tonight. She looked straight off the cover of a teen magazine and the St Jude boys were swarming her. She was polite and danced with a few, until some of the older boys attempted to grind with her. Then she let her ice queen reputation prevail and she'd utter a condescending remark and storm away.

She was pissed! Chuck Bass was no where to be found. She scowled across the dance floor where Serena flirted with Ben Donovan at every opportunity. Serena was currently dancing a slow dance with the man, keeping the appropriate distance away, but leaning in to whisper in his ear on occasion and then would often giggle at some remark he returned.

Blair could tell that the man was falling into the trap. It disgusted her! Ben was a teacher and Serena a female student under eighteen years of age. Regardless of where a person was from, that combination spelled trouble! She only hoped Mr. Donovan wasn't stupid enough to take it beyond the flirtation stage. Not only for her benefit in this competition, but for his own!

When Blair finally spied Nate he was crossing the dance floor on the arm of some older blond skank. He'd been staring at Serena and Ben dancing and with what looked like disapproval and he seemed to be agitated by it, for some reason, she noted with amusement. She approached him and pulled him off to the side. "Where is he?" she asked.

"Where's who?" Nate asked innocently.

"You know who, Chuck! Where is he?" she snapped. "He promised me he'd be here tonight, Nate. Did something happen?"

"You're what happened, Blair!" Nate replied. "That poor doesn't know if he's coming or going! Whatever it is that you've done to him had him out of commission for the entire day!"

"What do you mean by that?" Blair asked in irritation. "I've only ever seen the guy twice!"

"Twice!" Nate laughed. He ran his hand through his shaggy blond hair. "Well I think you've put a curse on him or something, then," he said with amusement.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"Never mind," Nate said as he noticed Chuck walking across the dance floor toward them with a scowl on his face.

"Nate." Chuck said as he stopped by her side.

"Chuck" Nate stated. "I was just telling Waldorf here that you weren't quite feeling like yourself earlier. I trust you're feeling better?" he asked with a grin.

"Quite, thank you," Chuck replied coldly. Seeing Nate talking off to the side with his girl had unsettled him the moment he'd walked into the room. For whatever reason, he was feeling protective of Blair right now, and he didn't trust that Nate wasn't trying to get back together with her. He took Blair by the elbow and looked sternly at Nate. "Now if you'll excuse us….."

He led Blair further down the wall and stood to face her. "I'm sorry I'm late," he apologised. "I wasn't feeling well earlier."

Blair looked at him and realised something was different about him. Perhaps something was really bothering him, she thought. Chuck looked serious and intense and the air around him was just charged differently. She smiled softly. "I'm sorry to hear that. But are you sure you're feeling better now?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" he asked, noting her concern. It was unsettling.

"Because something's different about you, like something is wrong" she admitted. "Did something happen? Are you all right?"

He smiled sadly at her. "We hardly know each other," he said to her as he took her hands in his. "So how could you possibly know?"

"I'm sorry, she said. "I don't mean to intrude. But I just feel like I should be concerned."

"You're not intruding. It just blows me away that you are that receptive of me and we hardly even know each other," he admitted. "But really, I'll be fine," he said as he placed a light kiss on her forehead.

The way Blair smiled at him almost took his breath away.

"You look gorgeous, by the way," he told her.

Chuck looked around the room and noticed a skanky looking brunette scowling at them. "Who's that girl and why is she looking at us that way?" he asked as he motioned over to her.

"Ugh," Blair scoffed in disapproval. "That's the school whore, Georgina Sparks. We hate each other. I assume she's looking at us disapprovingly because she hates me and I'm here with a date, unlike her."

Chuck smirked. "Oh!" he replied. "Well maybe we should dance and give her something to be jealous about," he smarmed. He led Blair onto the dance floor and quickly took her into his arms as they danced to a slow song.

Blair relaxed when she realised he was actually a very good dancer. But the closeness of their bodies soon became too much for her as she felt that draw beginning to pull them together again. She fought off the urge to wrap herself around him completely.

Chuck felt the energy begin between them again, too. He swallowed hard, trying to force back the butterflies that were wrecking havoc with his stomach. He almost breathed a sigh of relief when the dance was finished and he let her go.

He noticed that almost every Constance girl at the dance was staring at them. He saw a couple of girls giving them the thumbs up, and a couple of others pointing and scowling at them.

Blair noticed what was happening too. By now the story of the seduction in the lake the day before and the arrival of the bouquet of peonies, had circulated through the camp. The attention was pissing her off and threatened to reveal the competition.

Every girl in camp who was old enough to be aware of the competition had pledged to keep it top secret. If anyone outside of their circle where to find out about it, it would be over, and everyone would lose. But a few of them had obviously forgotten or didn't know what it meant to be discrete.

"Thank-you," Blair said as he escorted her off the floor.

"Why are all those girls staring at us?" Chuck asked.

"Because Penelope has a big mouth and the lovely bouquet that arrived last night confirmed the rumour of what transpired at the lake yesterday," she admitted, wanting to be as honest with him as possible. Despite the fact that this was part of the competition, she was actually beginning to seriously like this guy. Probably too much for her own good! And she didn't want to lie to him if she could help it.

"Thank you for the flowers, by the way," she said as she laid her hand on his arm. "They were lovely."

"Nate told me peonies are your favourite," Chuck admitted.

"Well, they are. Thank-you," she said again. But then she saw Penelope and Izz by the punch bowl and decided she needed to talk to them immediately. "Excuse me for a moment," she said to Chuck as she started across the room.

"You need to tell the girls to stop gawking at us, now! It's creepy and is beginning to concern Chuck! But be discrete about it, and tell the girls to pass it along," Blair snapped. "And they shouldn't be gawking at Serena either," she added for good measure. "You're my minions, do your job, and tell Whorgina and the Victims to spread it too!" she added.

The girls agreed and began to circulate, trying not to draw too much attention to them as they warned others to back off and stop sabotaging the competition.

Blair made her way back over to Chuck.

"What was that all about?" he asked with amusement. He had noticed Blair's assertiveness with the small group and was intrigued when they seemed to immediately follow whatever command they'd been given.

"Just giving Penelope shit for her big mouth again. I've simply asked them to make sure people aren't being rude, is all," she replied sweetly.

Chuck nodded but sensed it went a little deeper than that. He recalled Nate's description of her as being a cold, heartless bitch. Blair had even warned him herself, telling him that she was no angel. But instead of it turning him off, it only made him like her more. He was a bit of a prick himself, after all!

**XOXO**

Nate slid his hands over the blonde's ass as he watched Serena Van der Woodsen trying to charm the pants off that older guy. He had known she was into older men, she had told him herself when he flirted with her shamelessly last year. But this was ridiculous!

Serena was the one girl he had desired more than anyone else he'd ever known. But he never had the opportunity to really get to know her. The Van der Woodsen's seemed to be a somewhat transient family. Their mother had been in several high profile marriages, each one ending in scandal and an ugly divorce. The kids had been dragged across the globe with each new marriage and had only resurfaced back in the Upper East Side a few years ago when Lily had married Klous. Rumour had it that that marriage was on the rocks as well. Nate was sure Serena had been raised without knowing stability and had fallen under the influence of some less than reputable characters. He'd seen her hanging around Georgina Sparks earlier, for example, and it concerned him.

But for now Nate would let Serena be, believing that one day she would be ready for him. When that happened, he would be there for her and would never let her go!

**XOXO**

As the evening wore on, Chuck was having a hard time controlling himself with Blair. The air around the two of them was so charged that others in the room gave them space to themselves.

Blair was feeling lightheaded and told Chuck she needed to get some air. He escorted her outside and the two of them began to walk easily around the grounds.

There were chaperones all over the place, so taking Chuck back to her cabin was out of the question. Besides, Blair was feeling more than a little nervous about being alone with him. When he pulled her behind a clump of bushes to kiss her in private, one of the older counsellors quickly followed them and suggested they head back inside.

Blair blushed and Chuck grumbled as he took her hand and held her back to the dance floor. "There's more privacy in here," he noted as he led her to the darker corner of the room. He noticed an alcove in the furthest corner which led to the camp's kitchen and pantry.

Grinning like he'd won the lottery, Chuck pulled Blair into the kitchen and then the back room behind the shelves of the pantry. He leaned her against a shelf along the back wall that stored large cans of food, flour and other staples for the camp, and let his impulses take over.

Once again his lips crashed into hers, his tongue slipping easily into her mouth as it gently brushed inside hers. His hands snaked up her body making their way up the soft curve of her waist and then to her breasts. He moaned as he felt the rock hard peak of her nipples through the thin cloth of her dress.

"Chuuuck," Blair groaned as she slid her own hands along his body, across his firm chest and down to his waist. She felt his penis hard against her hip and she wanted desperately to touch him there, but was afraid. Instead she slid her hands around to his back and lowered them until she was cupping his bum. She pulled him even closer to her, grinding herself against him and making Chuck moan.

"Do you want to touch me?" he whispered into her ear as his mouth made its way along her jaw line and onto her neck.

"I…, I….," she started.

He slid his hands from her breast down in between them, reaching for her arms until he had her hands in his. He slowly moved her hands and placed them over the bulge in his pants.

Blair caressed him along the outside of his pants, causing Chuck to arch his back and moan even more.

He unzipped himself and put his hands back over the top of hers again. "I want you to touch my cock," he groaned as his mouth found its way back to hers.

Blair could not believe what he was saying and what she was about to do. She let her hands creep inside of his pants to his boxers and then she released him. She felt the silky skin of his penis as she took him into one hand, while she stroked his length with the other.

Chuck's breathing became heavy and he deepened his kiss as she continued to explore him. She caressed his balls and rubbed her index finger around the seeping head of his penis, loving the feel of control she knew she had over him at the moment. She stroked him some more as his breathing grew more unsteady.

"Easy," Chuck warned as he tried to refrain from cumming in her hands, not knowing how she'd respond and not wanting to spoil her dress! He gently lifted her hands away from his crotch, lifting them high over her head, pinning her to the wall. "How about you?" he whispered as he bit into her neck again. "Are you wet for me?"

He slid his free hand down under her dress and allowed it to roam up her thigh until he was caressing her bare ass. He pulled his head away from her neck and looked at her. "Can I touch you?" he asked.

Although somewhat afraid, Blair looked deep into his eyes and realised that she trusted him. She bit her bottom lip and nodded slowly.

"Say it," he pleaded. "Tell me you want this."

"I want you to touch me, Chuck," she whispered longingly. "Please. I really do!"

He slammed his mouth back onto hers to kiss her as he let his hand slip gently up her thigh. He caressed her through the thin material of her thong for a moment and almost ejaculated again at how wet she was for him. He slid the thin material of her thong aside and began caressing her creamy folds until he finally slipped a finger inside of her.

Blair whimpered in pleasure at the intrusion as Chuck began to stroke her inner walls. After a minute he slipped the finger back out and then upwards until he grazed her clit, causing her to cry out a little at the sensation.

"You feel so good," he growled into her mouth as his finger began to circle the area making Blair buck against his hand and then quickly bring her to her first orgasm.

"Oh my God!" she cried as she felt her entire body jolt in waves of unbelievable pleasure.

**XOXO**

Nate had watched Chuck and Blair come back in from outside with relief. He'd been concerned when he saw the two of them exit, worrying that something might happen out in the dark night. The sexual energy between the two of them was obvious to practically everyone in the room! He wasn't sure why he cared so much, but something about the two of them getting more intimate concerned him.

But that relief soon evaporated once again when he saw them disappear together after they made their way to the far corner. He waited patiently for a few minutes and then decided to intervene. Chuck was way more experienced than Blair, who he knew was most likely still a virgin, although she certainly hadn't acted like one yesterday, he recalled. He wanted to make sure she wasn't being taken advantage of by the biggest player he'd ever met.

He heard some whispers and some moaning from around the corner in the back of the kitchen. He couldn't believe they were making out! And it sounded like things were pretty heavy, too! This was so unlike his ex-girlfriend! He knew he should leave. He should mind his own business and go. But he just couldn't. Again he felt torn. Part of him was getting kind of turned on at what he could hear coming from the dark alcove in the back, while the other part screamed at him to defend Blair's honour and rescue her.

It was when he heard her cry out that he finally burst into the pantry. "Blair!" he yelled.

Chuck quickly removed his hands from Blair's panties and did up his fly before Nate could see anything. Blair smoothed her dress down and moved away from Chuck.

"Nate?" Blair asked when she saw him staring at them. Wha….., what 's the matter? What are you doing back here?"

Nate had to think fast. Blair obviously hadn't been in distress after all. "Chaperone's coming!" he lied.

Blair turned back and looked at Chuck. "I can't be caught back here!" she said as she quickly ran past Nate, through the kitchen door and back into the dance hall.

She saw a couple of other teachers close by, but nobody seemed to have noticed her slip out of the back room. She quickly made it over to where Izz and some St. Jude's boy were playing tonsil hockey.

Meanwhile back in the pantry, Chuck was glaring at Nate in disbelief. The guy had done it to him again! He knew there was no chaperone coming; just the guy he had once believed was his friend! "What is it Nate?" Chuck asked in anger. "Do you want her back or something? Because that's how you're acting! "

"No, of course not," Nate replied in frustration. "I'm…, I'm just concerned about her, is all!"

"I don't understand why you're so concerned if you're not into her!" Chuck challenged. "If you're really done with her, then be done! Let her move on and stop cock-blocking me!"

"Chuck, I know Blair. We were together for the last four years. Our parents are friends. We've spent holidays together. I guess I'm just worried about her like maybe a brother would be. This isn't like her! She's not that experienced and you're…."

"What, Nate? I'm what? A man whore?" he cried. He shook his head and tried to control the anger that wanted to leap out of him and tear Nate apart into little pieces. But the guy insisted he didn't like her that way any more. Maybe Nate really did mean well. "Look. It's not like that, ok? I haven't done anything to her that she hasn't asked me to do." or begged me to, he thought. "I like her." He looked sternly at Nate. "I mean I really, really like her! I'm not just using Blair. This is different!"

"How do I know that?" Nate asked.

"Because of what you said to me this afternoon," Chuck admitted. "I think I've fallen in love with her!"

Nate smirked and slapped him on the back. "You poor bastard!"

**XOXO**

Back in her room, Blair laid on her bed feeling scared and confused. It had been so easy to go from zero to sixty with Chuck! She'd dated Nate for four years and had never touched his naked body below the waist, nor had he touched her there. She had wanted to take things up a notch with him for months, but he hadn't been interested in spending time alone with her, let alone really touching her like that.

But with Chuck it had been too easy. If Nate hadn't interfered again, who knows what might have happened next. She became all flustered thinking about what he'd done to her and how it had made her feel. If that was any indication of how good sex would feel, she knew it would be amazing.

And she was beginning to seriously like Chuck. He was a real sweetheart who was handsome and thoughtful and he treated her like she was special. Blair knew he actually liked her a lot. Nate had alluded to it earlier. …. And then it hit her. She was using this wonderful guy to win a competition, and it was wrong!

**XOXO**

**A/N: **Smoken! And yes, I realise this is way more than what happened at this part in the movie…. But this is Chair and I want progression... and I think I'm doin' it right!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It had been a week since the kids had been at camp and it was parents' day.

Nate spent the afternoon with his mother and father as they strolled around the grounds and had a BBQ for dinner. He looked around at the other kids visiting with their parents except for a few who were sitting together at a picnic table. He grimaced when he realised that his friend, Chuck, was one of them.

He excused himself from his meal and went over to the table with the lone kids and pulled Chuck aside. "Why are you over here?" he asked. "I thought you told me your dad was coming?"

"Well he didn't show," Chuck replied with a shrug. "He seldom follows through with anything unless it pertains to business. I've never really been a priority."

"But he's your father," Nate cried. "That's horrible!"

"It's nothing new to me, Nate." he informed him "I stopped caring about it years ago. It's no big deal."

"It is to me. Come and have lunch at our table," Nate invited. "I'd like you to meet my parents."

"Well thank you," Chuck answered. "But this is family time and I would be intruding."

Don't be ridiculous!" Nate argued "I want you to meet my family. Then maybe they'll let me bring you out to the Hampton's this summer."

"Oh!" Chuck said with a grin. "That might be a plan!" He picked up his tray off the table and followed Nate over to meet the parents.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet my friend, Chuck Bass," he introduced.

Chuck stepped forward and shook the hands of both parents. "It's nice to meet you both," he said politely.

"Bass?" Nate's father, the Captain, said. "As in the son of Bartholomew Bass?" he asked.

"You've met my father?" Chuck asked.

"I have, but many years ago," the man answered. "It's a pleasure to meet you, son."

Chuck joined the family and they ate the rest of their meal together. He observed the casual conversation between Nate and his family and felt a twinge of jealousy, but didn't let it show. He also observed the Captain sniff his nose a little too often to be normal and realised Nate's dad was probably into blow. Maybe the happy little family wasn't as happy as it seemed, he thought.

"Nate have you had the opportunity to see Blair while you've been here?" his mother asked. "Her maid told me she's at the Constance camp, across the lake."

Nate looked at Chuck for a moment and nodded to his mother. "Yeah, I've seen her a couple of times," he replied.

"So?" his father asked. "Any chance of you two getting back together again? You should invite her out to the Hampton's with us. She's always enjoyed visiting."

"No!" Nate snapped. "Look I'm sorry, but Blair and I are done! Besides, she's seeing someone else right now!"

"Who?" his mother asked. "Who's she seeing?"

"It's none of our business who she's seeing, mom," he cried. "Blair and I are done. And the sooner you understand that, the better!"

"We don't mean to upset you, Nate," his father said. "But we think of Blair as family. Why if you were older the two of you would have practically been engaged by now. Our families have been talking about wedding plans for years!"

"Well stop!" Nate asked. "Please. We don't even really like each other anymore. She won't be coming to the Hampton's with us and we sure as hell won't be getting married!"

"You never know what could happen….," Nate's mother said.

"Yes I do. Blair Waldorf is not my girlfriend any longer. And we are not ever going to be together again!"

Of course Chuck didn't interfere in the argument, but sat back and took it all in. He learned a couple of very important things from their interactions. First, the Waldorf and Archibald families were way closer than he'd imagined them to be. Both were old money and wanted their children to marry together. If arranged marriages were the norm in this country, theirs would have been set. And second, Nate had been both honest and sincere with him in regards to his feelings about Blair. He was close to her and was likely concerned about her well being, but he wasn't in love with her any longer.

By the time the families had said goodbye to their kids around camp, Chuck had landed an invitation to the Hampton's, conditional on his father's approved. But better than that, Chuck knew he had a real friend in Nate. His first real friend ever.

**XOXO**

Across the lake, Serena was not enjoying the day with her mother. Lily Van der Woodsen had upset her daughter telling her that she and her recent husband, Klous, were getting a divorce.

"Marriage is overrated!" she told her daughter. "I mean who really wants to be tied down with the same person for the rest of their life anyways?"

"But I thought you loved Klous?" Serena said as she felt tears forming in her big, blue eyes. Another divorce meant more problems and likely another parade of future boyfriends for her mother, more scandal and then likely another move. It had been an endless cycle since the girl could remember.

"Well, what's love anyways, but a bunch of hormones and useless emotions!" Lily replied. "We just didn't really like each other any more, Serena. It's time for us both to move on!"

Serena's tears slipped down her cheeks. She hoped there was more to love than what her mother was telling her. But she had lived through through so many ugly marriages and traumatic divorces that it was hard to know if love even really existed.

**XOXO**

Blair sat by the lake and dipped her toes in the water. Dorota sat beside her, apron hitched up past her knees as she swung her feet in the cool lake.

"Your mamma say for me to come, Miss Blair," the maid said. "I hope is ok with you."

"Yes, Dorota. I'm glad you came," Blair said honestly. She was used to her absent parents, especially now that her father was living in France full time. But she was sad to watch the happy families interacting, knowing that only her maid cared enough to spend the time with her. It had been like that for most of her life.

"Too bad we have no bread to feed ducks!" the maid snorted as she watched the ducks and geese along with a couple of swans paddle about in the water.

"They've asked us not to feed them," Blair replied. "They make too big of a mess on the shore if you do."

Dorota nodded. The cigar shaped piles were hard to get off of shoes and were disgusting things.

"There are lots of girls here," Dorota noted. "I see some of minions from last year. Are same girls in your cabin?" she asked.

"Yes, along with a couple of victims and Whorgina Sparks!" she replied. "It's been an unsettling week, to say the least."

**XOXO**

Georgina was pissed! Serena had come in after Parents' Day and had crawled into bed, too upset to talk to anyone.

"You need to get whatever bug that's up your ass, out of there now!" she snarled. "A lot of us are counting on you and you're letting us down!"

Serena refused to fight back with Georgina and simply pulled the covers up over her head. She didn't care any more. As far as she was concerned, Blair could keep her stupid title. She was through!

**XOXO**

The parents had left hours ago and Chuck was desperate to see Blair again. Without a word to anyone, he slipped down to the docks and put a canoe into the water. There was some lame wrestling competition going on in their sports center and he knew no one would notice he was gone, except maybe Nate.

As he made his way across the lake he had to smile. Chuck Bass was actually pursuing a woman! The obscurity of it humoured him and he laughed out loud at himself. Nobody would ever believe it, he thought. He could barely believe it himself!

He pulled the canoe into the reeds and waited until he saw a couple of older girls approach the nearby dock. He called to them and paddled the canoe over to where they were standing, gawking at him.

He was taken aback at how surprised they seemed to see him there. He also noticed that they wore matching T-shirts with the words 'Team Blair' on them.

"You two obviously know who Blair Waldorf is?" he asked. "Do you know where she is right now?"

They both nodded, still in shock at seeming the man who Blair was pursuing in front of them at the dock.

He held out a note to them. "Can you take this message to her right away," he asked.

"Sure!" one of the girls replied eagerly as she reached for the note.

He held it back for a second. "Tell her I need a reply right away. I'll wait in the reeds for fifteen minutes and then I'm out of here." He handed over the note and chuckled as the two of them ran up to the cabin area non stop. Blair has them trained well, he thought with amusement. They're even sporting her name on their shirts! He turned the canoe and slid back into the reeds to wait for her.

**XOXO**

Blair was laying on her bed reading a book, wanting nothing more than to avoid the throng of girls in the games room tonight. Serena was still in bed with her head covered over with blankets after Georgina had screamed at her for an hour or so after dinner. Blair may hate the girl, but Georgina was a troll and nobody deserved that!

She was contemplating going for a shower when two girls from a neighbouring cabin burst in, out of breath. "He's waiting for you in the reeds!" one of them finally managed as she caught her breath. She passed Blair a note.

'_I don't know why you disappeared on me last night and I'm concerned. Please come and talk to me, CB. _

Blair sighed. She really didn't think she could face him again after what had almost happened last night.

"I think you should go to him, Blair," Serena said as she peeked out from under the covers. "It's your crown on the line!"

Blair scowled at the girl. "Nobody asked you!" she snapped at her. She was torn on whether she could even go through with this or not, anymore. Maybe she could go with him and see what happened. And if anything did, then, so be it. Serena was right, it was her title on the line! But still she felt apprehensive about the entire competition. But then again she was likely just being too soft and weak! She had, after all, accepted a challenge that she knew would be difficult to fulfill.

She finally decided to go and at least spend time him him. She got off the bed and slid on a pair of sneakers, preparing to go and get it over with. She quickly slipped on a clean skirt and blouse and reapplied her expensive perfume to a couple of pulse points, feeling her determination win over at the moment. Maybe she could do this! She had a mission to fill and she couldn't afford to be weak anymore.

Chuck looked at his watch and sighed. She wasn't coming. What had happened between them last night had overwhelmed her and he'd frightened her off. Maybe she was as inexperienced as Nate told him she was, although the way her body had responded to his, he doubted it.

"Chuck?" she called softly from the dock as she looked over at the heavy thatch of growth in the water where the girls said he'd be waiting. "Are you there?"

He paddled over to the dock and laid the paddles down to help her climb in the canoe. When she was seated facing him he pushed off and began skimming across the water, down the lake.

"I didn't think you were coming," he said after a few moments of silence.

"I wasn't sure I would either," she replied quietly as feelings of guilt began to wash over her, winning over the previous ones of determination. Deep down she knew what they were doing wasn't right! She liked Chuck and this wasn't fair to him, even if it was her title and crown at stake. She looked up noting they were still fairly close to the shore. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Somewhere to talk," he replied softly. He had been looking at her and was concerned to see what appeared to be confusion and maybe even sorrow on her face. Blair looked so lost and fragile at the moment that it scared him. He continued to paddle until they came to what appeared to be an old boathouse on the shore. Chuck pulled up to it and tied the canoe. He stepped out cautiously and helped Blair step out too.

Not letting go of her hand, he walked her into the boathouse where he took out his lighter and held it close to the wall until he found what he was looking for. He reached out for the old lantern and lit it, taking a moment to adjust the wick. When he was satisfied with the lighting, he hooked it back on the peg it had originally hung from.

"What is this place?" Blair asked as she crossed her arms in the cool air.

"It's an old boat house that a few of us discovered last week," Chuck replied. He made his way inside the shelter and sat down on a huge pile of straw that was covering one large corner. He held out his hand to beckoned her forward.

She hesitated for a moment and then climbed up on the straw. He took off his jacket and laid it on the straw next to him for her to sit. "Thank-you," she said as she sat, curling her feet under her.

"Blair, I…, I'm sorry," Chuck apologised. "I've obviously hurt or offended you in some way."

She shook her head. "No you didn't," she replied honestly.

"Then tell me what's wrong!" he pleaded as he took her hand.

She looked up at him with tears building up in her eyes. "I'm a horrible person," she whispered as a few tears broke free and rolled down her cheek.

"Impossible," he said as he leaned in and lightly kissed the tears away.

"I'm not what you think I am, Chuck. I'm cruel, heartless….."

"My own father hates the very sight of me," he countered. "I've never even had a real friend until recently. I scare people…."

"I use people….," she said. "….For my own gain."

"We all use people, Blair. You do. I do. We all do. It's human nature."

"Not like this," she whispered.

"I killed my own mother," he confessed.

At that comment her head snapped up. "You did what?" she asked.

He smiled sadly at her response, knowing full well that he'd just won the game of one-up that they'd been playing. "When I was born," he added. "My birth, it killed my mother. I've never told anyone that before. My father blames me for her death. That's why he hates me so much."

"But you were a baby!" she cried as tears started to fall down her face at how sad that made her feel. "It wasn't your fault!"

"I know. But it doesn't matter. She died anyways." He said. He looked over at her and stopped talking when he saw how upset he was making her feel. He got up on his knees in front of her and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry I upset you again. I didn't mean to," he apologised as he realised just what he'd done to her. He was completely incompetent when it came to dealing with feelings, having never really had a relationship of any value before. But he realised now that he'd gone too far with her. "Please don't cry!"

Blair got up on her knees and wrapped her arms around him, leaning in to kiss him softly. She held him close to her, just needing to be close and comfort him.

Chuck practically melted in her arms. He'd never really ever been held like this by anyone his entire life. He couldn't believe how unbelievably safe and cared for he felt at that moment and he realised this was something he'd never be able to be without again. He laid his face in the crook of her neck, his hands gentle on her back.

They just kneeled and held each other like that for a few moments until she lifted her head off his shoulder and began to pull away.

"Don't," he whispered and he gently pulled her back against him again. He kissed the soft curve of her neck and slid his hands down to her waist.

For the moment Blair let herself be taken as his lips slowly made their way across her jaw line to her mouth. The agonisingly tender kiss he placed on her lips made her forget herself even more when one hand slid over her shoulders to cradle her face.

He gently laid her down on his jacket and settled beside her, one knee resting casually over her legs. He continued kissing her, pleased to feel her responsive mouth on his.

His lips felt so good against hers that she couldn't help but kiss him back. Her tongue sought entrance into his mouth, and soon was dancing daintily with his own. Blair raised her hands until her fingers were nestled in his hair.

His hand ran up the front of her blouse and he gently palmed her breasts. He carefully undid one pearly button, and then another until her blouse lay open, exposing a silk camisole that laced up the center. He untied the ribbon, opening the garment like the petals of a flower until her breasts were before to him.

Leaving her mouth, his lips slid down to her chest where he began to place delicate kisses across one pert breast, and then the other. He gently took one in his mouth, rolling his tongue around the nipple and gently sucking until it was rock hard. He did the same with the other breast, smiling when she arched her back slightly and mewled at his administrations.

He made his way down her chest to her belly, tasting and gently nipping her as his tongue made her feel things she'd never experienced before.

Blair had a fire spreading through her belly, fanned by the mouth that was one her. She felt the moisture pool between her legs as his head and his mouth went lower… and lower….

When he began to undo the zipper on her skirt, Blair snapped out of it. This was it, she thought. She knew what came next. He would put his mouth on her until she was out of her head with ecstasy and then he would fuck her. She would no longer be a virgin and she would earn the right back to her crown and title. It was what she had gotten to know him for in the first place. It was why she had come with him tonight. But it still felt wrong!

She untangled her hands from his head and held his face. "Stop!"

Chuck raised his head and looked at her.

"I can't do this, Chuck. It's not right," she said as she sat up. She slid out from under him and then stood up, adjusting her skirt and camisole and then buttoning up her blouse. She picked a few pieces of straw out of her hair and smoothed back a couple of unruly curls.

Chuck stood up along side her and looked at her in confusion and distress. He was hurt. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Tell me what I did wrong!"

Blair sighed as she headed over to the canoe. "I just…, I need to leave," she told him. "Now!

"Blair, I….,"

"Please take me back to the camp," she said coldly as she carefully climbed into the canoe, leaving him standing on the dock.

"Are you going to tell me what I did?" he asked, trying his hardest not to get angry.

"I told you. I can't do this, Chuck," she said in little more than a whisper. And her heart wanted her to scream, 'Not to you,' but she restrained herself.

"You don't want me?" he asked.

"No," she replied, but thought, 'Yes, desperately!'

"So this was all nothing to you?"

"It was nothing," she echoed, but thought, 'It was everything!'

"You don't feel anything for me?"

She shook her head, unable to answer him any longer, fearing that her voice would give her away, and her true feelings wound take over. She turned so her back was to him and stared into the blackness of the night.

Chuck got into the canoe and stared at her with growing hatred in his eyes. "Nate told me what a cruel, calculating bitch you were," he snarled. "I should have paid more attention to him."

"You should have," she whispered as the tears continued to stream down her face.

**XOXO**

**A/N: **

I know there was a lot of indecision with Blair in this chapter. It was deliberate, but I hope not too confusing to follow.

And although I don't have a 'Team Blair' T-shirt, I actually do own a spiffy pair of 'Team Chuck' panties!**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: This chapter is rated M**** for mature and sexually graphic content. Proceed at your own discretion and risk.**

**XOXO**

"What happened?" Nate asked his depressed friend the next morning.

"I don't want to talk about it," Chuck said flatly. He took another swig from the flask from his back pocket and passed it over to Nate.

"I think you need to, Chuck," Nate replied. "There's obviously something bothering you about what happened last night."

Chuck had never had anyone care enough to actually engage in a conversation about his needs or feelings before in his life. That Nate actually seemed to care, unnerved him. But that same care made him mistrustful of his new friend. He had put his heart out once in his life and it had been crushed! He wasn't willing to be stomped on by anyone else again. Instead he just shrugged. "You were right. Blair Waldorf is a cold hard bitch," he simply put it.

"Oh!" Nate said. He was actually kind of surprised at the comment. He'd been thinking that maybe Blair actually had changed! She hadn't seemed like herself around Chuck at all.

Chuck looked at the startled look on his face and he smirked. "You look like you're surprised at that. It was you that warned me about her in the first place."

Nate scratched his head and looked at his friend. "Yeah, but something isn't fitting here. From what I've seen of the two of you together, I'm pretty sure she likes you as much as you like her."

"Well you're wrong," he growled. "She told me she felt nothing for me and didn't want me last night."

Nate sucked in his breath. "Harsh!" he admitted, "But not totally out of character for Blair when she's hurting. What did you do to her?"

"I don't know. She kept saying I didn't do anything wrong when I asked her," he said. "Look, can we just drop it? Blair Waldorf is a bitch and was a mistake! My goal for the day is to get very drunk and go and bang a blond!"

"No, Chuck," Nate said, refusing to let it rest. "You aren't getting this. I really do know Blair. Maybe not how she acts with you when you two are together, but I know how she gets when something is hurting her. If she was angry or upset with you, she'd tell you. Believe me! She never had any difficulty ripping me a new one when I was being a jerk to her, which, I realise, was quite often. Something else has must have happened!"

"Regardless, she doesn't want to see me, so it's over. So just drop it, all right?" Chuck stated with a heavy sigh, as though he was bored with it all. "Now, let's go and track down some sleazy blonds!"

**XOXO**

The archery class was not the safest place to be at the moment. Georgina Sparks was on the warpath! Serena wasn't so sure the psychotic girl wouldn't try and put an arrow through her head with how angry she was at her! But Serena didn't care! She was in no mood for archery lessons or any kind of fun and games... or even for flirting with Ben Donovan, for that matter!

"Hey, we missed you at games last night," the young teacher told her as he looked in concern at the normally bubbly blond.

"I didn't feel like going," she replied flatly. She cocked the arrow and let it fly, not caring that it landed well off the mark.

Ben put his arms around her as he adjusted her arms and the bow. "Try it now," he replied.

She let it go and this time the arrow hit the out rings of the target.

Ben did a little cheer on her behalf as he stepped back to observe her reaction. His face fell when he saw that she had absolutely no expression on her face at all.

"What's bothering you?" he asked. "Did something happen?"

She shrugged but he could see that her eyes were welling up and she needed to cry.

Ben took the bow and arrow from her and set them against a tree. He put his hand on her shoulder and led her to the side of the field. "What's going on?" he asked with concern.

Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "It's nothing…..," she insisted.

"This isn't 'nothing', Serena. Obviously something is bothering you," he said.

But Serena wouldn't say anything. She was so distraught about her family again that she just couldn't.

"Ok," Ben finally said with a sigh. "I won't push you. But I know there's a problem and I'm here for you. You can come and see me anytime that you want to talk, all right?" He took a Kleenex out of the little pouch from his jacket pocket and passed it to her.

Serena nodded her head. "Thanks," she finally replied as they returned to the practice area.

**XOXO**

Down at the other end of the field, Blair wasn't feeling much better than Serena was this afternoon. She knew she'd hurt Chuck last night and it was bothering her. She'd felt his eyes cutting through the back of her head all the way back from the boathouse and she knew that he hated her.

She had bawled uncontrollably in the showers after Chuck had dropped her off the night before, and then she'd made her way back to the cabin, grateful that most of her cabin mates were still in the games room. She slipped into her pyjamas and went to bed. She was fast asleep before the rest of them came back to even realise that she'd been gone.

But the next morning, the girls had all been confrontational, including her own minions once word of her evening canoe ride with Chuck spread around. Why hadn't she sealed the deal, they'd asked.

"Have you forgotten your place?" Blair snapped at the three girls who were complaining along with The Victims and Georgina about the lack of progression and effort from both her and Serena.

Penelope, Hazel and Izz all cringed, realising they were pushing their luck with their queen.

"There's still time," Hazel said positively, finally coming to Blair's defense.

Blair had chosen to ignore the comments and finally just left the cabin to go to the mess hall. She felt bad for what had happened between her and Chuck and was in no mood to discuss it any more with her minions or anyone else!

Now finally satisfied that she'd participated all that she wanted to on the archery field, Blair left and went back to the cabin where she lay by herself for most of the afternoon until supper time.

After awhile, she was surprised to see Nate poking his head in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" she groaned.

"We need to talk. Can you get out of bed and come for a walk with me?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk to you," she grumbled as she flipped over onto her side to ignore him. She had a pretty good idea about what he was here to talk to her about, and she wasn't interested. What's done, is done, she thought.

"Well that's too bad!" he asserted. "Get out of bed before I come in there and drag you out!"

Just then Serena appeared in the doorway. "What's going on?" she asked. Boys weren't permitted on the grounds, let alone in the cabins!

"Mind you're own business, blondie!" Blair snapped as she finally sat up on the side of the bed. All she needed was Serena poking about in her life. She slipped on her sneakers and smoothed down her little dress and hair and followed Nate out the door.

He headed for the docks towards a canoe that was tethered there.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Blair snarled when she saw where he was going.

"We need to talk, and I'm not allowed on the grounds," he explained. "Look! I took a big risk coming here during the day, you know." He steadied the canoe and waited until Blair finally stepped inside and sat down. He climbed in after her and sat down, picking up the paddles to quickly move further down the lake and out of sight.

When he was comfortable that they were far enough away from the shore, he stopped paddling an tucked the paddles under his seat. The canoe sat lifelessly in the calm, cool water.

"What is this all about?" she asked with an irritated sigh.

"It's about Chuck," Nate said.

"What about him?" she asked, automatically feeling defensive.

"You've destroyed him," Nate said. "What happened between the two of you?"

"What do you mean 'I destroyed him'? That doesn't make any sense to me."

"Whatever happened between you too, is eating him alive," Nate informed her.

"I still don't know what you mean," she said in defense.

"He's..., he's in love with you, Blair, and he doesn't know what he did to cause you to suddenly hate him!"

"I don't hate him!" she cried. She couldn't believe that Chuck had told Nate he was in love with her. Or that she hated him! If anything, she probably was in love with him, too.

"Then what happened to make you tell him you didn't want to see him any more? Did something happen during parents' day? Or is there someone else?"

"No, of course not," she replied in frustration. "It's me, Nate. Not Chuck! I've been trying to deal with a few things and he can't be a part of it. It wouldn't be fair to him!"

"Then tell him!" Nate said.

"What?"

"You need to tell him this. Because right now he's internalizing whatever happened and he's blaming himself! It's killing him!"

Blair thought about the story Chuck had told her about his birth. He blamed himself for his mother's death. She had felt a sense of self loathing come from him that reminded her of herself at times. So the thought of him blaming himself for something else that wasn't his fault because of her, was something she couldn't bare the thought of at all!

"Ok," she finally said. "I'll talk to him."

**XOXO**

The sun was just beginning to set at the Constance camp when Georgina, the Victims and the minions returned after dinner and clean up.

"Way to go and ditch, Serena," Georgina spat as she walked in the door. "You knew it was our turn to clean the dining room tonight! And where's Waldorf?" she growled. "She wasn't there to help out either!"

"Blair left with Nate a little while ago. I suspect they were going to see Chuck," Serena said.

Oh!" Georgina smirked. "Well it looks like at least one of you found some courage. It's too bad you couldn't get any yourself!"

Serena shrugged. "Ben invited me to come and see him later," she exaggerated.

"No way!" the Victims squealed as they danced up and down with delight.

"When?" Penelope asked. "You've been wallowing around in self pity for the last two days!"

"This afternoon on the archery field," she replied snottily. "He pulled me off to the side and suggested I come up and see him."

"I saw that!" Georgina admitted with a huge grin. "He must have been missing you. I guess absence really does make the heart grow fonder!"

"So it's back on, then?" Hazel asked in confusion. She was having a hard time trying to keep up with the two flightily virgins.

Serena smiled at the girls. "I'm going to him tonight!"

**XOXO**

Chuck was pissed! Nate had told him to meet him at the boathouse over an hour ago and the bastard hadn't shown. He'd been in a terrible mood all day. He'd convinced his new friend to go and try to meet some women with him for the afternoon, but hadn't had the urge to even talk with any girls, let alone do anything else once they found some. Frankly, the thought of touching any of them repulsed him!

Chuck had been so miserable he was determined to get completely intoxicated that night instead. He convinced Nate that they should grab a couple of sleeping bags and head to the boathouse to get trashed! Nate had agreed but said he had to do something first and would meet him there later. Now it looked like Nate had stood him up and he was even angrier than before!

It's all her fault, Chuck thought as he threw his empty flask against the wall of the boathouse. He'd seriously liked that girl! She was the first girl he ever had wanted to spend time with. The first one he'd actually cared anything about. The first one he'd let himself love! And he wasn't sure how she'd done it, but the tiny brunette with the huge eyes had completely ruined him!

He sighed as he lay back on his sleeping bag on the hay in the corner. He put his hands over his eyes to try and stop the pain he continued to feel inside. He felt like he wanted to cry, for fuck sakes!

**XOXO**

Ben Donovan was just towel drying his hair after getting out of the shower, when Serena knocked on his cabin door. He opened it carefully and looked at her questionably. "Yes?" he said.

"You said if I needed to talk…." She brushed past him and proceeded into the space that was set up like a little house.

"I did," he replied. "But I thought we could speak elsewhere. Students aren't supposed to come up into the teacher's areas."

Serena plopped down onto the couch and sighed. "Nobody saw me come up and I really need someone to talk to," she said as her eyes started to well up with tears again.

"All right, don't cry," Ben said as he sat next to her on the couch. "I told you that you could come and talk with me and I meant it. Do you want something to drink?" he asked as he got back up and went to the fridge in the little kitchen area.

Serena stood up and followed him.

He held out a bottle of water in one hand and a Pepsi in another. "What do you want?" he asked.

Serena looked past him inside the open fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine. "I'll have some of this," she said.

He put the other drinks down and took the wine bottle out of her hands. "You're under aged," he said. He passed her a Pepsi instead.

'But I drink wine at home all the time!" she protested with a pout.

"Well you're not at home now, so here you'll drink Pepsi," he informed her.

Serena frowned and plopped back down on the couch. She opened her soda and took a drink.

Ben sat on the arm of the couch near where she was sitting. "So tell me what's going on?" he asked.

"On family day my mother came to se me," she began.

"Well, that's nice," Ben stated. "How did the visit go?"

"Do you remember talking to me about love the other day,? When I asked what it felt like to be in love?"

"I do. Why" he asked.

"My mother informed me that she's getting another divorce. This will be the fourth one in just a few years, let alone all the boyfriends and live in's she's had!" Serena disclosed as the tears started to fall.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Serena."

"And the thing is, she isn't even bothered by it!"

"I'm sure it is hurting her too," Ben countered.

"She told me that love is over rated!" Serena cried.

"It's not!" he argued. "When it's between two people who really care about each other, it's beautiful."

"Then why would she say that to me?"

"Well, maybe because she doesn't want you to be too worried when it doesn't work for her," Ben stated. "Or maybe because she hasn't ever really experienced love before so she doesn't even know."

"But she's an adult and she's been married!" she argued. "You don't marry someone you're not in love with, do you?"

"I don't think love has an age limit. Sometimes it happens when people are really young like it did with Romeo and Juliet, and sometimes to really old people. If you find the right one, it hopefully lasts forever."

"Romeo and Juliet were so romantic but the story ended so horribly!" Serena recalled. "But Juliet was lucky!"

"What do you mean she was lucky? They both died," Ben laughed.

"But at least she got to know the truth!"

"What truth?"

"She got to know what it was like to be a real woman before she died. She died a real woman!"

"A real woman? What do you mean by that?"

"She had a lover! She knew about love and what it was like to be with a man!"

"Just because someone has a lover doesn't mean they know about love, Serena! Your mother is proof of that!"

"Well what if the same thing happens to me, then?" she cried.

"You are not your mother! You're beautiful and sweet and good," Ben reassured her. "When you're ready, it'll happen to you too."

"But I'm ready now!" Serena said. "I want to feel what it's like to be with someone I care about!"

"Oh!" Ben said. He felt his face beginning to blush and he grew warm under the collar. "That's something you shouldn't rush. It doesn't work like that. You…., you have get to know someone first."

Serena noted Ben looking a little uncomfortable. It was time to reel him in. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?" she asked, looking at him with her big baby blues.

"Yes, you're a very pretty girl, Serena."

"Do you like me, Ben?"

"You're a sweet kid. I think everyone likes you."

She took her hand and held onto his elbow, pulling him down off the arm of the couch beside her. She slid in closer beside him and took his hand, placing it on her thigh, just at the hemline of her dress.

"I really like you too," she said.

Ben jumped off the couch and backed away from her. "What is this? You're a kid, Serena. And I'm a grown man. I can't be like that with you!"

"But we like each other!" Serena protested from the loss of contact. "You said when two people really care for each other…."

"I do care about you, but as a student, not as a woman. You're still just a kid to me!"

Serena got off the couch and approached him. She ran her hands across her body. "Does this look like the body of a child to you?"

Against his better judgment, Ben scanned his eyes over her curvy figure. No, he thought, that was no body of a child. But she was only fifteen!

While he was looking at her, Serena got closer. She put her arms around him and leaned in to kiss him. "I want you to make me feel like a woman," she whispered.

Ben unhooked her arms and backed away. "I'm sorry. Maybe if you were five years older then I would be head over heels in love with you. But you're fifteen years old and I'm an adult. You're a lovely girl and will have no problems finding love in your life. That, I promise! But it won't be with me, and it won't happen in this cabin!"

Serena stepped back and although she was upset about his rejection, he had also reassured her that she had potential. "Do you mean it? If I were twenty, you'd be in love with me?"

"Completely!" he replied honestly. "But now I'm going to ask you to leave. Because it would be wrong for me to say I'm not tempted by this, but it's not going to happen. So you can't come back here again. All right?"

Serena nodded her head and sighed. "Thank-you Mr. Donovan"

"For what?"

"For giving me some answers. And for giving me hope," she said. She quickly ran over to him and kissed him on the cheek, then turned and ran out into the night, her blond hair trailing behind her.

And although she was still a virgin and hadn't won any stupid title, Serena was feeling happy about her visit with Ben. She felt a renewed sense of wonder about love and the future. She decided to go down to the docks and sit by herself by the water, contemplating life and all that it promised.

**XOXO**

Chuck woke up when someone lit the lantern at the front of the boathouse and set it back on the peg. "Nate?" he called. He got up from the hay and picked a couple of stray pieces of it off of his shirt.

Blair stepped around the corner and shook her head. "No, he's gone."

"What…., what are you doing here?" he asked in confusion.

"Nate thought that you and I should talk," she replied as she stepped toward him.

Chuck frowned and shook his head. "I tried last night. You wouldn't talk to me."

"I didn't believe you would blame yourself for this," she admitted. "You need to believe me when I tell you that you've done nothing wrong."

"Yes I did," he argues. "I let myself fall for you. I should have known better, but I didn't. I let myself feel something when I shouldn't have. And that was wrong."

"Having feelings for someone isn't wrong, Chuck."

"Well don't worry about it, Waldorf. Because they're gone," he informed her as he walked past. "So you can take my canoe and go back to camp."

Blair caught his arm as he was going by. "I don't believe you," she accused.

He looked at her and shook his head again. "What do you want from me?" he asked.

"I want you to stop hating yourself," she answered sadly.

"It's too late for that."

"Chuck….."

"Why are you even here, anyways?" he growled pulling out of her grasp. "You don't care about me, remember?"

"I lied. I do care. I care so much…."

"Then why?"

"Because I'm a horrible person and I don't deserve you and if you only knew….."

"You're perfect," he interrupted.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said, I think you're perfect."

She smirked. "Are you kidding? You don't know me. I'm cold and heartless and manipulating and a total bitch. You deserve more than that." She felt tears building up and she willed herself not to let them go.

"You need to stop hating yourself, too," he said.

"I try," she admitted as she walked back toward the far wall and she leaned her back against it.

"Not hard enough."

"You have no idea…..," she whispered as she fought back the tears.

"Yes, I think I do."

She looked at him and smiled sadly. "Yeah, you probably do," she agreed.

He approached her. "We're pretty fucked up, aren't we?"

She nodded her head and laid it back against the boathouse wall.

Chuck settled beside her and laid his head back next to her. He tried to fight off the draw of the energy between them. "So what do we do now?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess we just go back to our camps. You can forget you ever met me and we can just go on the way it was before. Maybe someday we can be friends. "

"No," he replied.

"No, what?" she asked as she opened her eyes to look at her.

"We can't be friends….."

She was confused. "Oh! I…, I understand. I guess that this is just goodbye then," she said sadly as she started to walk to the canoe. It was probably for the best that they just never see each other again,

But as she walked past him, Chuck grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. "That's not what I meant! I care about you too much, to ever just be your friend."

"Chuck…"

"You said you liked me too," he reminded her

She rested her head against the boathouse wall again. "I do," she admitted.

"You said a lot."

Blair closed her eyes and lowered her head. She nodded slightly. She had told him that.

"Do you love me?" he asked in a low voice, just above a whisper.

She looked up at him in disbelief at what he'd just asked her. "Pardon?

His eyes met hers. He was serious. "I asked, do you love me?"

"I…., I….,"

He put his hands on either side of her face and leaned in until his forehead was resting on hers. "Because I think I love you," he whispered.

"Chuck!"

He leaned in and slowly brought his lips to hers, kissing her softly, despite the firey wave of energy that instantly blazed through them both. "I love you," he repeated.

Blair closed her eyes and swallowed hard. Her head was swimming and it felt like her heart was racing a million miles an hour. She opened her eyes and drank him in, knowing she couldn't fight him any longer. "I think I love you too," she confessed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

Chuck crashed his mouth down upon hers, letting his heart take the lead. The fluttering in his belly had returned in abundance, along with the searing heat she seemed to ignite in him. He quickly scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the hay pile to his sleeping bag.

He laid them down, his lips immediately on hers again. He ran his hand over her face and looked at her in a way that sent her heart spiraling. He loved her!

He kissed her again, not seeming to be able to get enough of her. Blair slid her tongue into his mouth, and he groaned with the feel of it inside him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hands through his wavy hair while their mouth's savoured each other. He wrapped himself around her and in one quick move, flipped them over so that Blair was lying on top of him.

The new position startled her for a moment and he grinned at the expression on her face. She readjusted her body so that she fit against him properly and leaned back in to kiss him once more. She let her lips slip down onto the strong line of his jaw and then down onto his neck. She gently bit and sucked on his skin, causing shivers to run across Chuck's body.

Chuck ran his hands along her back and close to her bum. He slid his hands under the thin material of her short dress, hitching his breath when he felt the bare skin on her firm and naked bottom. He loved her ass! He sent a silent prayer of thanks to whomever it was that had invented the thong!

Blair couldn't help but notice that he was fully aroused beneath her. She sat up until she was straddling him, again adjusting herself until his bulge fit exactly where it should. She let her fingers trail down his shirt and she slowly began to unbutton it until his chest and waist were exposed.

She ran her hands over the muscles of his chest, noting the slight growth of chest hair that became heavier under his belly button, leading in a trail to under his jeans. She went along it with her finger, looking at him with big, innocent eyes when it reached his jeans. She subconsciously bit her lower lip.

Chuck placed his hands on her hips and arched his pelvis, pushing his erection against the flimsy material of her panties. He took the hem of her dress and lifted it over her head, tossing it off to the side of them.

Blair reached behind her and undid the clasps of her bra, slipping it off and tossing it next to her dress.

Chuck let his hands slide up across her hips along her waist to the most beautiful breasts he'd ever seen. He sat up, bringing his mouth to them, kissing and then gently sucking each one, causing Blair to mewl and arch her back.

Blair leaned him back onto the sleeping bag. She slid off of him and shyly unfastened his jeans, slipping them off so that he was clad only in his boxers. She ran her hand across his bulge, feeling wetness pooling between her legs.

Chuck sat back up and kneeled in front of her, pulling her close to him. He crashed his mouth onto hers again, running his hands up her almost naked body. He finally slipped his boxers down and then off, tossing them aside. His eyes never left Blair's. He reached for her hands and brought them around to him. "Touch me," he whispered.

Blair took his cock in her hand and stroked its length, circling a finger around the precum covered head and causing Chuck to whimper. Her other hand slipped under him and she began to lightly caress his balls.

Chuck couldn't take much more. He placed his hands on the top of Blair's thong and quickly brought it down to her knees. He gathered her in his arms and laid them both down, slipping a hand down to remove the flimsy item completely.

He leaned up on one elbow and looked at her in the dim light of the boathouse. She was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "You're so beautiful," he told her as he brushed a curl back off her face. He leaned in and kissed her gently, her lips melting into his.

Blair ran her hands over Chuck's body, once again stroking and caressing his rock hard cock. Chuck pulled her closer and he carefully slipped his hands between her legs, almost losing call control when he felt the extent of her wetness against his fingers. She was absolutely drenched!

He noticed her breath becoming heavier and she mewled as he began to touch and caress her slick folds. He inserted a finger, and then two, deep inside, causing her to buck slightly a he began to stroke her inside walls. "Chuuuck," she moaned into his mouth.

Blair wrapped her arms around him and leaned back, bringing him with her. Chuck was now positioned between her thighs, his very erect penis dangerously close to her. She reached down and wrapped her tiny hand around it again, rubbing her thumb around the tip of his seeping head, causing Chuck to hiss. She brought it closer to her until it grazed against her clit, causing her to jolt a little at the sensation.

Chuck looked into her hooded eyes and he swallowed hard. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

Blair nodded. "I want you inside me," she admitted shyly.

Chuck pulled back for a moment and reached for his jeans. He pulled his wallet out of the pocket and took out a condom. He tore the package open and quickly placed it over his penis, letting Blair help roll it down for him.

Chuck ran his fingers through her hair. He looked into her trusting eyes and the love he saw in her face almost made him stop breathing. He leaned in to kiss her gently. "I love you," he told her.

Blair smiled into his mouth. "I love you too," she replied. She carefully wrapped her legs around his waist, arching her pelvis until his cock was against her once more.

Chuck couldn't believe this was happening to them. Less than an hour ago he had been sure he would never see her again, never feel her soft skin nor smell her scent. Yet here she was in his arms and beneath him. And the funny thing about it was, he was scared.

Chuck had been having sex for years. He had fucked hundreds of women, yet had never once made love. And he knew what he was about to do with Blair, would be making love, not fucking. And it scared him to death!

He positioned himself and locked his eyes with hers as he slowly began to enter her. When he reached her virginal barrier, he stopped in confusion and his eyes grew wide. "You're a virgin?" he asked in disbelief.

Blair felt her cheeks flush and she bit her bottom lip. "Is that ok?" she asked.

"Oh, sweetheart. It's more than ok," he replied as brought his lips gently back onto hers once again. It was more than ok, he thought! In fact it was fantastic! The thought of her ever having been with any other guy, was appalling to him and had been driving him crazy. He had known she wasn't very experienced, but never would have guessed that she was still completely untouched. That he would be her first, he thought, was an honour and a privilege. "It's going to hurt a little," he warned her.

Blair reached up and she ran her and along the curve of his face. "I trust you," she told him.

He backed out of her a little and then pushed in quickly, busting through her hymen and making her cry out a little. "I'm sorry, Blair. It goes away in a moment."

"It's ok, Chuck," she reassured him as she lifted her head slightly to kiss him.

He slowly began to fill her, and was surprised when she could fit him in entirely. The energy from their connection seemed to engulf them. Chuck felt like he was becoming part of her. He withdrew a little and then plunged in again, beginning to pick up rhythm as her body adjusted to his presence.

Once the sting had subsided, Blair relaxed and let her body begin to feel the sensations inside her. She arched her pelvis and realised that he actually felt really good in there. She did it again until Chuck's cock was stroking an area that felt surprisingly good in her.

Chuck grinned, realising that Blair had just discovered her g-spot. He began to increase his speed and thrust harder and deeper into her, knowing what she needed.

Blair began purring in his ear as the pressure in her body began building. When Chuck felt that she was close, he slipped his fingers down and began to circle her engorged clit with his thumb until she bucked hard against him and cried put in pleasure as a massive orgasm hit her.

Once she'd had release, Chuck bit into her shoulder and he thrust a few more times, finally erupting with a loud moan as he came in a violent spasm, inside her. The sensation of him jolting, caused another climax within Blair and she cried out his name as the waves of pleasure overtook her for the second time in just moments.

Chuck collapsed on top of her and he cupped her face with his hands, kissing her again. He was moved almost to tears with the overall experience, feeling overwhelmed with emotions that he'd never had before of being so intimate with someone. If he'd of had any doubt about really loving her before, he sure didn't now. And he knew that after this, he'd never be the same.

Blair ran her hands up into Chuck's hair while he kissed her. She was so emotional after what had just happened she felt tears slipping down her face. She didn't want Chuck to see that she was crying, but when the moisture him his hands, he pulled up and looked at her with concern.

"I'm sorry. I…., I didn't mean to hurt you," he said as he started to pull off and out of her.

"No!" she said in alarm and she pulled him back down on her. "You didn't hurt me, Chuck. I'm just a little emotional right now."

He smiled with relief and leaned forward to kiss her tears.

"It really wasn't what I expected," she admitted out loud.

He stopped kissing her and frowned. He'd thought it had been pretty spectacular, especially if that was her first time. "I'm sorry. It'll get better with time," he apologised.

"Chuck, I wasn't complaining! I meant that I don't see how anybody can say that it isn't a big deal! What we just shared was the most beautiful thing I've ever experienced. I felt like you could see straight into my soul and I could see yours!" she confessed.

"I felt it too," he admitted as he burrowed his head into the soft curve of her neck.

A couple of hours later, Chuck helped her into the canoe and paddled her back to camp.

**XOXO**

Serena skipped into the cabin, feeling happier that she had in days. Ben thought she was beautiful and had told her she was sure to find love in her life. She believed him! She was ecstatic! She flopped down on her bed, completely content.

All the girls stopped doing what they'd been doing and gathered around her. The change in her was obvious!

"Oh my God!" Georgina squealed. "You did it!"

The two victims began laughing and jumping up and down with glee.

Serena opened her eyes in confusion. "What?" she asked.

Penelope sat next to her on the bed and held out her hand. "Congratulations, S."

"Oh!" Serena said as she realised what they were thinking. She took Penelope's hand and shook it. "Thank-you," she replied, not really knowing what to say to her. In fact the girls all seemed so proud of her that she didn't have the heart to correct them.

"So tell us what happened!" Georgina encouraged. "What's Ben like?"

"Well, he was sweet and considerate," she said. "We talked about love. He's so romantic. He told me I was beautiful and he…., he compared us to Romeo and Juliet," she exaggerated.

Serena knew she was lying or was at least stretching the truth. She had never said to them that Ben had had sex with her outright, so it wasn't really wrong letting them believe what they so obviously wanted to, was it? Finally she just closed her eyes with a smile and let herself drift off to sleep once the 'lights out' horn blared.

It was a couple of hours later that Blair came in.

The girls quickly awoke in excitement. Penelope turned on the small light by her bed. "Now remember, if she had sex too, it's a tie," she reminded them. The other girls all nodded, all knowing the terms of the competition.

But Blair shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. Nothing happened," she lied. After what she and Chuck had shared tonight, she could never belittle it by using it to win the competition, regardless of what was at stake!

She looked at Serena and smiled realising that the blond had also had sex. "I guess you're our new queen at Constance. Congratulations," she said as she put out her hand to her.

Serena took Blair's hand and hesitantly and shook it. "Thank-you," she whispered as guilt began to fill her.

**XOXO **

**A/N: **Ok, this was a seriously long and emotional chapter to write. I know people are going to freak over what Serena has done. Please remember, I am following the plot from the movie and we're not done yet! Please be patient. Also, the next chapter probably won't be out for a few days. Sorry about that, but I'll get it done ASAP.

But, was it steamy enough for you?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Blair awoke with a slight pain from between her legs. She was immediately wide awake, remembering the intimate details of her encounter with Chuck the previous night. She was no longer a virgin! She was no longer the queen of Constance, either, she realised sadly.

She gingerly got out of her bed and gathered her personal kit, heading out to the showers before the rush of other girls did. She thought about Chuck as she washed her hair and body, happy with the knowledge that he was coming to see her later tonight.

When she was dressed she headed back to their room, surprised to see a circle of cheering girls outside their cabin. It was the Team Serena crowd, celebrating their winner with chants, "Long Live the Queen!"

Blair pushed past them all, ignoring the jibes about her being a loser. She wasn't in the mood for fighting them off at the moment.

**XOXO**

Chuck Bass couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"Wow," Nate commented. "I don't think I've seen you really ever smile before!"

"I don't remember ever being this happy before," Chuck admitted.

"So I take it last night went well?" he inquired.

"Last night was perfect!" he replied. "I mean….,"

"It's ok," Nate laughed and he held a hand up to stop Chuck from saying anything more. This was about his former girlfriend. He really didn't want to hear or even think about it. "I don't want or need the details. One look on your face pretty well says it all!"

Chuck nodded and gathered up his toiletries stuff as he headed down to the showers. "I wasn't supposed to see Blair until tonight, but I think I'm going to try and get out of here and find her this afternoon," he told his friend. "I really can't wait to see her again."

He chuckled to himself as he lathered up under the warm spray. He couldn't believe that anyone could feel as happy as he did at the moment. He was going to see her again and he couldn't wait. Another first for Chuck Bass! He'd never spent more than one night with a woman in his entire life, and couldn't believe how much he'd changed since meeting her.

Chuck finished shaving and headed into the mess hall for breakfast. He couldn't believe how hungry he was! Nate laughed when he saw the amount of food Chuck had piled on his plate. Usually his friend settled for coffee and toast, but today he'd piled his plate with eggs, bacon and pancakes!

He threw a few things in the canoe and headed to the Constance camp, humming a song as he paddled along, feeling like a king. He was going to see his girlfriend! He seriously had a girlfriend!

He pulled the canoe into the reeds and waited for a girl or two to come down to the docks so he could send someone for Blair. But most of the girls were busy practicing for the drama presentations they would be putting on in a couple of nights along with the drama group from St. Jude's. So after waiting about half an hour, Chuck decided to go and find her on his own.

He knew which cabin was hers after seeing the girls from a few nights ago run to deliver her a message. So sticking to the trees when possible, he finally made his way to Blair's cabin.

Georgina Sparks was just finishing her stage makeup when she noticed Chuck at their cabin door. She smirked at him.

"Is Blair around?" he asked.

"She's up at the amphitheatre with all the others," Georgina replied.

"Oh," he said as his face fell. "Can you ask her to come and meet me at the dock?" he asked hopefully.

Georgina laughed a little. "Sure, but she won't come!"

Chuck frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

Georgina sighed. "t was a game, silly! We wanted to see who could get laid first!"

Chuck looked at the slut in horror, his face totally draining of color.

Georgina laughed again. "We were playing for the crown and title of queen of Constance for next year! She doesn't need you any more, so you might as well go!"

"That chick is a real cunt!" Chuck snarled as he turned around and headed back to the docks. He got in his canoe and headed to the boathouse to be alone.

He could not believe how she'd played him! He was devastated. If he hadn't been in a complete state of shock, he'd have probably cried his heart out. But as it was, he could only stare at the cobwebs on the ceiling for the remained of the day. He finally went back to his own camp grounds and his cabin in the early hours of the morning where he remained in bed for another twenty four hours.

**XOXO**

Blair was heartbroken. She didn't understand why Chuck hadn't shown up for their date after supper. She sat down at the dock for hours, until the heavy buzz of mosquitoes convinced her to return to her cabin. She finally just crawled into bed, grateful that her cabin mates were occupied elsewhere.

**XOXO**

Serena was shocked. Ben Donovan was being fired for having slept with a student. The other councillors had gotten wind of Serena's deflowering in Ben's cabin the night before and had taken it to the admin team. But nobody would mention the girl's name, so for now, Serena was safe. But Ben had been fired on the spot and would be questioned by police, with charges pending.

Serena ran up to his cabin to talk to him. "Mr. Donovan, I'm so sorry," she cried as she saw the look of hatred splashed across his face as he met her at the door. He refused to allow her into the cabin. She'd already done enough damage as it was!

"Why so formal, Serena?" he sneered. "We've been intimate now, haven't we? You should be calling me Ben!"

"I'm sorry. I never thought…."

"You lied!" he snapped. "You tried to seduce me and when I turned you down, you lied about it!" He shook his head and clenched his eyes shut. "I thought you were a decent person. I thought you were good!"

"I didn't mean to lie. The girls just assumed I did it and I didn't want to disappoint them. You made me feel so good about the possibility of me finding love that I just let them believe it had happened because in my mind it did!" she justified. "So what happens, now?" she asked.

"Well I am being sent home and will likely get my teaching certificate revoked. I might get charged and end up in jail," he growled. "That's what's going on for me. For you, I don't know."

"You didn't give them my name?"

"I told them there was no girl to name," he admitted.

"Oh!" she responded. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm hoping you'll do the right thing," he replied. He walked back into his cabin, closing the door in her face.

**XOXO**

The next day neither Serena nor Blair would leave the cabin. Blair was sullen and weepy. Serena chalked it up to her loss of the competition, and let her grieve. Blair lay heartbroken realising that Chuck wasn't coming for her. She'd been played! She realised he hadn't really loved her at all, he'd only wanted to fuck her. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! She had lost her virginity and her title for nothing!

And Serena wasn't doing much better. She was so overwrought with guilt that she didn't know what to do. And it didn't help having Blair laying on the bed next to her in tears. She knew what she needed to do, but she was scared. How could she even begin to fix the mess she'd made? She lay there thinking of how much shit she would be in again. Her mother would surely send her off to boarding school once the scandal hit! She'd managed to blow it again!'

**XOXO**

Early the next evening, the St. Jude's boys began to arrive to participate in the drama presentation event. Despite Chuck's reluctance, Nate had managed to drag his sombre friend along. He knew that something else had happened between Chuck and Blair and they needed to fix it!

But as the amphitheatre began to fill, Chuck began talking with Georgina Sparks of all people. He sat on the bench next to the whore and slid an arm across her shoulders.

Blair arrived a little later with Penelope, Izz and Hazel. The minions had finally talked Blair into getting up, showering and having food. They'd even managed to talk her into coming to watch part of the presentations with them.

Chuck saw Blair enter the back of the theatre with her friends. She immediately caught eyes with him and looked away when she saw him there. She felt the color rise on her cheeks and her stomach clench. When she looked again, she saw he had his arm across Georgina Spark's shoulders and she wanted to hurl!

As the presentations began, Blair noticed Chuck continuing to look back at her. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and she got up to leave. "I need to get out of here!" she said to the minions and she bolted from the theatre.

Chuck had watched Blair get up and leave. He stood up abruptly and flew past Georgina to go after Blair. He saw her running towards her cabin, and quickened his pace to catch up with her. "Blair!" he called.

Finally he caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Leave me alone, Chuck," she cried as she struggled to break free of his grasp.

But Chuck held on tight. "How much did you make?" he snarled at her.

Blair turned around and looked at him in shock. "What?"

"Yeah! I know all about it! Your twisted competition! Why didn't you just tell me it was a game? I'd have gone along with it. An easy lay's an easy lay, right?"

Blair pulled her arm out of his grasp. "I lost. I didn't tell anyone about us. Get it?" she bit back.

Chuck was stunned. She'd lost? "You let yourself lose?"

"Yeah, I'm a loser," she said. She began to walk quickly back to the cabin.

"But it was for your crown and title for next year!" he exclaimed. "How could you give that up?"

Blair stopped and turned around to face him. Tears were pouring down her face. "Because I thought what happened between us meant something more important than that!" she sobbed "I couldn't belittle what happened between us with something so meaningless!"

She turned around and began to run now, so ashamed and crushed that she couldn't bare to see him anymore.

Chuck quickly caught up with her and he caught her in his arms. "I'm sorry, Blair. Georgina told me you didn't need me anymore and that it was all a game. I was so hurt, I had to stay away from you. Please forgive me!" he pleaded. "Let's give this another chance."

But Blair shook her head. "It's too late, Chuck. We started in the middle. We never even had a beginning."

"But we could try!" he cried, realising she was trying to end it again. "We could start over. We could have a beginning."

She laughed painfully. "Right. I can see us now. Chuck and Blair going to the movies. Chuck and Blair holding hands!"

Chuck smiled sadly. It really didn't sound like him. "We could try…"

"It would never be enough," she cried. She took her hand and gently stroked the curve of his face and then leaned in and kissed him softly on the mouth. "I'll never forget you," she whispered as she turned and ran the rest of the way back to the cabin.

When Blair reached the steps, she saw Serena sitting on them looking miserable. She sat down next to her and wiped her eyes.

After a couple of minutes, Serena looked up at Blair and sighed.

Blair looked at her in confusion. For having won the competition, she sure looked miserable. But maybe Serena was feeling overwhelmed about losing her virginity too. "Do you feel any different?" she asked her.

Serena looked up at her and shook her head. "No."

Blair frowned. "Was it what you thought it would be?" she asked.

"No big deal," Serena responded emptily.

Blair found it hard to believe. She was baffled. "But you're a woman now!" she challenged.

Serena looked at her and shook her head. "The whole affair was a lie, " she confessed.

Blair looked at her in shock. "No!" she said. "Come on!"

Serena smiled sourly. "He wouldn't even touch me!"

Blair stared at her in disbelief as she felt the tears start to well up and then fall again down her face.

Serena looked at Blair in confusion. "What's wrong?" she asked with sincere concern.

Blair smiled sadly. "You know….," she began. She stopped and looked at Serena intensely. "Don't tell anybody?"

Serena crossed her heart and looked at Blair. No matter what the girl said, she wouldn't tell.

Blair swallowed and wiped at the tears in her eyes. "Me and Chuck… We….., we…." She couldn't finish her sentence as she broke down again and covered her face with her hands as her body was wracked with sobs.

Serena's eyes were huge as what Blair had been trying to tell her finally registered. "Oh my God!" she finally cried. She scooted over to Blair and hugged her "We're really a couple of idiots, aren't we?" she said.

Blair nodded and started to laugh, despite her sorrow. "Yeah," she said. "We really are!"

Later when the girls came home, Serena came clean on her faking her virginity. "I have to go and tell the admin team," she said after the shock had worn down. "Ben could go to jail for this. We need to come clean!"

"No!" Georgina snapped. "We'll all get in trouble for this! You'll get sent to boarding school and I'll get grounded for the rest of my life!"

"Georgie, an innocent man could go to jail!" Blair spat.

"Too bad. We'll deny it! We'll tell them that Serena's making it up to protect her lover!" she said as she looked over at at the victims and minions for support. "If we don't, we'll all get in trouble!"

"I have to agree with Blair on this," Hazel countered.

"Me, too!" echoed Izz and Penelope simultaneously.

"That's because you're her minions!" Georgina snapped. "Ugh! See, she'll be queen again until we're out of high school!" Georgina complained. With the competition now a bust, Blair's title and crown belonged once again, to Blair.

"Well, we're telling!" Blair stated as she got up and stood by Serena.

"You're gonna pay for this, Van der Woodsen!" Georgina threatened. Then she looked over at Blair. "You too, Waldorf!"

Blair didn't know what came over her. She was so mad at Georgina over her threats and for what she'd said to Chuck, that it just happened. Her hands curled into a fist and she let Georgina have it hard, right in the nose!

"My nose!" The girl squealed as she watched blood beginning to pour from it. "I think you broke my nose!" She covered it up and flew out of the cabin to the bathrooms.

**XOXO**

The next morning, the boys' camp was packing up for the campers to head back to the city.

"I can't believe your dad's making you stay another two weeks!" Nate said in amazement to his depressed friend.

"Yeah, well it won't be the same without you here, that's for sure," Chuck replied.

"At least you're coming out to the Hampton's with us after that," Nate reminded him.

Chuck smiled sadly. "Yeah. Thanks for that." He really didn't want to be alone to brood over Blair for the rest of the summer with nothing to do, As it was, the next two weeks were going to be hard enough. He grabbed Nate's hockey bag and packed it to the parking lot. He was going to miss his new friend.

**XOXO**

Across the lake, the girls packed up their belongings and headed to the buses. They had spent the last hour in the admin office, explaining their tale. Serena knew she was in shit again once she got home, but she still felt better than she had in days!

Georgina sat at a seat by herself, her nose twice its normal size and both her eyes black from having a broken nose. No one would sit with her.

Serena and Blair sat once more in a seat together. But this time they sat as friends and chatted easily the whole way back to the city.

Blair was happy to be going home. The quicker she could put Chuck behind her, the better, she thought. She would fly to France in a couple of days to spend two weeks with her father, and then come back to the Unites States.

Serena was getting picked up by her mother and then taken to the Hampton's right away. Her grandmother was going to her summer house from her place in Boston, and Serena would be there with her grandmother for the rest of the summer. It seemed her mother had dumped her with her grandmother after all. But this time, the blond didn't mind. Blair had been invited to spend the last couple of weeks with her before school stated.

The two girls hugged each other after they reached the city and gathered their belongings from under the bus. "I'm going to miss you," they both confessed with a laugh. They'd started out two weeks ago as bitter enemies. Now they knew they'd be best friends, maybe for life!

**XOXO**

**FIN**

**A/N: **So this is officially the end of the movie's plot line! But I am not satisfied with the story ending here because this is supposed to be a chair story! And at this point we have no chair! If people are interested, I am willing to do a one/ two chapter epilogue which will take place in the Hampton's and will try and fix the injustice of their separation…. Let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue Chapter 9 **

**A/N:** This epilogue is NOT part of the original movie plot, but is being written to appease heart sickened Chair fans who deserve nothing but happy endings after putting up with two seasons of shit on the show! The epilogue will likely be two or three chapters in length.

I apologize for anyone trying to connect to previous links to this chapter, The site is possessed these days and loads and posts empty shells...

**XOXO**

Serena bounced up and down on her toes when she saw the Jitney pull up to its stop. Several passengers got out, many of them running into the arms of friends and loved ones coming for holiday visits. Blair Waldorf was no exception.

"Blair!" Serena squealed as she watched her friend step off onto the pavement.

The two girls flew into each other's arms, laughing and hugging as though they'd been life long friends who hadn't seen each other in years. The appearance was deceiving; for in fact they'd been mortal enemies up until a couple of weeks ago.

"How was France?" the blond asked once Blair's bags were loaded into the town car.

"It was wonderful to see my father again," Blair told her friend. "It took a little getting used to the 'boyfriend,' but Roman is a decent guy and they seem to love each other."

Serena nodded. "I've been so bored here without a friend!" she said. "You're going to love it here!"

Blair laughed. "You need to remember that I've spent the last four years coming here with the Archibalds. It's a wonderful place to spend the summer."

They were soon at Serena's grandmother's house and the girls quickly ran through the house looking for Cici, Serena's grandmother. They finally found her outside in the garden, clipping roses.

"Grandma, this is my friend Blair Waldorf," Serena introduced.

The old woman turned from her task and removed her gardening gloves. She held out a pale hand and took Blair's. "I know your mother, Blair. It's lovely to have you in my home."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you," Blair replied as she shook the old woman's hand. "And thank you so much for having me. Mother asked that I make sure to tell you she sends her regards."

"Well that was nice of her," Cici said as she re-gloved her hands. "Now you two run along and have some fun while I try and tame these damn roses!"

The girls giggled and Serena took Blair along to the other side of the house near the pool. "I convinced grandma to let us stay out in the guest house," Serena giggled. "That way we won't keep her up all night. Grandma's very much into having children around, but not too close for her discomfort."

"So we're free to come and go as we please?" Blair asked.

"Pretty well," Serena laughed. "I asked the maids to put your bags in the second bedroom. You'll have your own bath and everything in there."

Blair looked around and nodded in approval. The guest house was gorgeous and luxurious,s even for Waldorf standards.

After she'd unpacked her bags, Blair joined Serena out at the pool. "What are we going to do tonight?" Blair asked.

"I don't know. I've been grounded for the last two weeks because of what happened at camp. I don't usually spend my time here. Usually when mom sends me to see grandma, it's to go to Boston. You've been here more summers than me, what do you suggest?"

"Well there're quite often parties down on the beach after sunset, and lots of house parties too," Blair recalled. "I suggest we get some wine or something and hit the beach if you're up for it."

"Grandma's in bed at seven, so that sounds pretty good to me," Serena laughed.

**XOXO**

Chuck's limo pulled up to the Nate's grandfather's summer house just before supper. He'd been allowed two nights at home before Bart insisted he either go and see his friend or go back to camp! The man was an asshole!

And Chuck was sick of camp. After the initial two weeks, the guys in the next batch of campers he shared a cabin with, were so lame it was pathetic. A lot of them reminded Chuck of the overachieving boys he was often forced to room with at boarding schools in the past. So he'd spent most of the last two weeks alone at the boathouse, thinking about the little brunette who had stolen and then broken his heart. It would be good to see his friend Nate again. Then maybe he could finally put his heart break behind him and return to his life of parties and women.

"It's good to see you, man!" Nate said as he slapped his buddy on the back. "I've been so bored out here without a friend!"

"Well, I'm here now and I suggest we hit some parties later this evening if you're up for it!"

"Definitely," Nate said with a grin. "You're the biggest chick magnet I've ever seen. Maybe we can find us a couple of blonds!"

"Blonds, redheads, its all good to me," Chuck laughed as he followed Nate through the house and up the back stairwell.

"I convinced my parents to let us stay in the guest quarters. That way they won't have us teenagers running through the house at all hours of the night," Nate informed him.

"Good thinking," Chuck laughed. He wasn't all that big on parents either. As far as he was concerned the further they stayed away, the better!

The boys made politer conversation with the parents during dinner and then excused themselves to shower and get ready for a night on the beach. Chuck refilled his cigarette case with freshly rolled joints and grabbed a bottle of scotch for the two of them from his suitcase.

Nate laughed. It was good to see his friend changed back into his original self again. Soon the two of them headed out to the water to check out what parties were going on.

It wasn't long before they found a couple of gatherings and settled on hanging out with a group consisting of several very good looking girls who found Chuck and Nate absolutely delicious. Nate was in his glory, never finding it so initially easy to be with a woman, let alone several of them.

They proceeded to have a good time until the crowd began to disperse. "There's another party up the beach a ways," Chuck told Nate. "Let's say we check it out!"

By this time, Nate was pretty drunk and was ready to do almost anything, despite the groans of protest from the two skanky women who were hanging all over him. But his friend wasn't ready to settle down for the evening and so they began heading down the beach to the other party.

**XOXO**

"You're fucking beautiful," the blond surfer type told Blair as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

Blair leaned back into his arms and giggled when he kissed her neck. "You're cute," she told him. She took another swig of the bottle of wine she'd brought and passed it back over to Serena.

"B, I need you to come with me for a minute, ok?" Serena asked and held out her hand to pull Blair up from the blanket where she was sitting with the guy.

"Where're we going?" Blair asked Serena as the blond helped pull her up. She was getting pretty drunk and would have been content to stay with Jim or John or Jason or whatever his name was.

They walked for a little into the night until they came to some low dunes with high grass. "Well, first of all, I really need to pee and didn't want to come out here by myself," Serena giggled as she hitched up her dress, dropped her panties and squatted in the sand.

"Ew! You're seriously peeing out here?" Blair squealed.

"Shhh!" Serena laughed. "Yes, And I suggest you go too while we're out here. We're not anywhere near a public bathroom and I'm not going into some stranger's house simply to use his, even if it is his party!"

"I've never peed outdoors before," Blair giggled.

"Well no one's going to see you or care for that matter, B. It's an outdoor party, everyone does it."

Blair giggled some more as she lifted her dress and dropped her panties to squat beside her friend. "You're corrupting me!" she laughed as she piddled in the sand.

When she was finished, Blair looked at Serena. "What do we use for toilet paper?" she asked.

Serena began to laugh. "I never thought of that. I guess you just shake it off and hope for a quick air dry!"

"This is disgusting!" Blair laughed as she attempted to do as her friend suggested. She finally pulled up her panties and smoothed down her dress. "That was a cultural experience I could have done without."

"Now before we go back to the party, are you alright being with that Jason guy?" Serena asked.

"I thought his name was Jim," Blair said in confusion. "I'm ok with him as long as he doesn't think I'm going to sleep with him. Don't let me sleep with him, ok, S?" Blair asked.

"Ok, B. I'll baby sit you," Serena promised as she took another long swig from their wine. She was a little concerned at how easy Blair had been to get drunk. She guessed the brunette wasn't as used to partying as her other friends were. But the buff surfer guy had her concerned. He didn't seem willing to keep his hands off of Blair at all.

As the two friends made their way back to the party, they ran into a couple of girls they'd met earlier on the beach. The four started chatting and soon were laughing it up.

**XOXO**

"There's Mike!" one of the ditsy blonds yelled as the group made their way up the beach. Chuck nodded in approval. There were at least a hundred people at this party and everyone seemed to be having a blast.

"Now this is what I call a party!" Nate laughed in approval as he followed Chuck closer to the huge bonfire on the beach.

Soon they were whooping it up along with everyone else. "I lost one of my girls!" Nate complained to his friend as she saw the blond fawning all over the guy she'd called Mike.

"Well look around," Chuck laughed. There're plenty of others to choose from!".

Nate looked around and nodded. His friend was correct, there were a ton of girls to pick from. He spotted a few with potential and then his eyes zeroed in on one in particular. If he wasn't mistaken, there was Serena Van der Woodsen in a group of half a dozen or so girls.

"I think I see someone I know, "Nate said as he excused himself from his other blond and from his friend. Because he was drunk, he was feeling a bit braver than he normally did. While he had the courage, he wanted to say hi to her.

Chuck nodded as the blond on his right began kissing up his neck, while the blond on his left ran her hand up his inner thigh. It was good to be back, he thought with a smirk! He started to laugh as he watched his friend go after another group of girls. But his laughter died out immediately when he noticed that Blair Waldorf was in the group. Just what the hell was Blair doing in the Hampton's?

Nate approached the girls and shook his head in disbelief when he saw Blair standing next to Serena and a few others. "Blair?" he questioned. "What are you doing here?"

Blair hadn't noticed Nate approach the group of girls. She startled when she heard her name and looked up, puzzled. "Natie!" she squealed in delight. She quickly gave him a hug and then released him.

"Blair, what are you doing here?" Nate asked, noting immediately that she was drunk. He quickly looked back to see if Chuck had noticed her, and realised he had when he noted the scowl on his friend's face.

"I'm here with Serena on a holiday," she replied with a little hiccup. "Isn't this a great party! How come we never came out to party on the beach when we were here before, Nate?"

Just then, the surfer guy Blair had been with earlier decided to come and get her back from the group of girls she'd been with. He'd been fine with her hanging out with the girls, but when Nate showed up and she'd hugged him, Jason decided it was time to reel her back in.

He put his arms around her and kissed her on the back of the neck. "Come on, baby," he purred into her ear, causing shivers to run up and down her spine. "You've been away long enough."

"S, I'm going with Jim," Blair announced as she turned and let herself be led away from the girls. "Come get me later, ok?"

"Ok, B," Serena laughed. She looked over at Nate and stopped laughing when she saw the look of concern on his face. "She'll be all right, Nate. I told her I'll baby sit her tonight. She's just having fun."

Nate shook his head. "This isn't good, Serena. Blair doesn't really drink. I'm worried about her. Besides, Chuck is here and he looks like he's going to erupt!"

"Chuck is here?" Serena asked as she started to scan the crowds. She'd never met the guy, but had seen Blair with him at the dance back at camp. When she spotted him, she had to agree with Nate. He didn't look pleased. "Well too bad," she stated. "He broke Blair's heart!" Serena cried in defence of her friend.

"You think he broke her heart? Well she totally mangled his!" Nate argued. He decided to go back over to Chuck to see how his friend was faring.

"Maybe we should just go," Nate suggested as he stood beside his brooding friend. "We can take our girls back to my place."

"Blair's drunk and that guy is all over her," Chuck growled.

"She'll be fine, Chuck," Nate insisted. "Serena's watching her."

They both looked over at Serena and noted that she was dancing away with the other girls and wasn't really paying attention to anyone else, including her drunk friend.

"I'm not leaving her alone," Chuck said.

"She's not your girlfriend, Chuck. She made it clear you guys were through."

"I don't care," he argued. "She's drunk and I'm not leaving while some guy is pawing at her!"

Jason sat down heavily on his blanket in the sand and pulled Blair onto his lap. "Come here, gorgeous," he said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

Blair kissed him back for awhile until he tried to put his tongue in her mouth, then she pulled away.

"What's a matter, baby?" he drawled as he dove into the recess of her neck, nipping and sucking at her flesh. He slid his hands under her dress and up to her chest.

Blair stiffened at his touch, feeling him grow erect under her. "Jim, stop!" she said as she slapped at his hands.

Jason laughed. "That's ok. You can call me Jim if you want to." He stood up, cradling Blair in his arms as he did. "We're going to take this party up to the house."

The surfer began walking up the path to the beach house that he and a group of other surfers had rented for the summer. It had been a good investment. The waves at this part of the beech were consistent, there was always a party close by and a load of pretty girls to play with. But none of the girls he'd seen since he and his friends had arrived was as delectable as the one he'd found tonight. He couldn't wait to fuck her senseless!

Chuck stood off to the side watching the surfer as he dragged Blair over to a blanket away from the crowd. Blair seemed to be enjoying her self and he contemplated just leaving to go back with Nate until the guy had pulled her down on his lap and slipped his hands under her dress. Still, it wasn't until he saw Blair slap at the guy's hands, that he got worried. Then when the guy stood up and began to cart Blair back up to the house, Chuck knew he had to get involved.

Blair wanted Jim to put her down and she began to struggle. But the guy just laughed some more and continued carrying her up the path to his house. She started to call out for Serena, but her blond friend was off in her own world.

Chuck elbowed Nate who was also watching the scene unfold. "I have to go and get her, Nate. I don't think she wants to be with that guy," Chuck said.

"I'm coming with you," Nate answered as they began running up the path towards the house after the guy.

Serena saw Nate and Chuck begin to run and then noticed that Blair and Jason had disappeared. "Oh shit!" she said as she began to run after them. Blair was obviously in trouble and the guys were going to get involved.

Chuck reached Jason first, just outside of the gate leading into the beach house. "Put her down," he yelled to the guy.

Jason stopped and turned around to look at whoever was yelling at him. "Who the fuck are you?" he asked.

"Jim, put me down, I wanna go home," Blair stated as she tried to wriggle out of his arms again.

"We're almost there, baby," Jason said as he held her tighter.

"I said, put her down," Chuck repeated. "She doesn't want to be with you."

Blair looked at Chuck and smiled. "Hi Chuck! What're you doing here?" she asked. And then she frowned. "Where's Serena? I want Serena!"

Nate stepped up beside Chuck. "Dude, you need to leave the girl alone."

"But she's my date," he argued with a smile. "We're just having some fun, aren't we sweetheart?" he asked as he kissed her on the neck again.

"Ewwww, let me down!" Blair whined as she began to struggle again in his arms. She started to slap at his hands again.

Serena caught up to them and approached Jason. "Let her go!" she stated firmly. "She needs to come home with me," she said as she made a motion to help Blair out of this arms.

Jason reluctantly set her down. "But we were going to party," he whined as he attempted to wrap his arms around Blair again.

Chuck had had just about enough. "The girl said no!" he yelled as he slammed his fist into Jason's jaw.

Jason was knocked back for a moment which made him release Blair. But he then lunged at Chuck, punching him once really good in the face. He attempted another shot when Nate finally separated the two of them. "Enough!" he shouted. "We're taking Blair home and that's final."

Blair started to cry at all the noise and fighting. "I wanna go home, Serena," she cried.

"Ok, B. We'll get you home," her friend reassured her.

But Blair was too drunk to walk very well. She stumbled and almost did a face plant in the sand until the guys caught up with them.

"I'll carry her," Chuck said as he scooped Blair up in his arms. The energy between them was immediate. "Put your arms around my neck," he told her as he began to cart her across the sand, following Serena's lead.

"Chuck?" Blair said as they made their way back to Serena's grandmother's house.

"Um," he replied as he marched ahead, not daring to think about what might have happened to Blair if they hadn't been there, or how good it felt to have her back in his arms again, despite the circumstances.

"You know you hurt me," she said quietly as she looked up at his face.

Chuck readjusted her a little and looked down into her face for a moment. "I know I did," he answered sadly. "I'm really sorry."

"I know I hurt you too," she said as she burrowed her face against his chest. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Soon she began to fall asleep against him, feeling safe and comfortable in his arms.

Chuck carried her all the way to Serena's guest house. He refused to let Nate take a turn carrying her, despite the fact that his arms were screaming in protest.

"You can put her in here," Serena said as she opened the door to Blair's bedroom.

Chuck gently settled her in the middle of the bed and lifted her arms from around his neck. He draped a light blanket over her.

"Don't leave me again, Chuck," she slurred as she realised he was going.

"Blair I….., I should go…."

"Please stay. Just for a li'l while," she begged. She lifted the blanket indicating he should crawl in beside her.

Chuck sighed. He really should just walk out the door and leave with Nate. He walked towards the door and noticed Nate and Serena chatting and laughing about something in the small kitchen. "She wants me to stay with her for a little while" he called out to them.

Serena looked up from the kitchen and smiled. "That's fine. We're making popcorn anyways," she stated.

Chuck nodded and closed Blair's door. He looked over to where she laid, her hand no longer lifting the blanket for him. He walked over to the bed and sat down, removing his shoes and then reaching down to remove hers as well. He lifted the blanket and slid in beside her but was afraid to get too close.

But when Blair felt his weight on the bed she slid backwards until she was nestled against his body. The energy between them was instantaneous and Chuck couldn't help but curl around her, their bodies seeming to need to pull together like magnets.

He sighed into the back of her neck and she reached for his arm, draping it over her and holding his hand over her heart. "That's better," she murmured.

Chuck felt her relax as sleep overtook her and he allowed himself the luxury of just holding her for a few moments. He would just stay for a few minutes more, he told himself. Then he would join Nate in the other room, encouraging him to go back to the party or even back to his parent's place.

But Chuck hadn't ever lain with a woman like this in his life. He'd never liked anyone enough to even want to. But tonight he was actually spooning her! And it felt good! So good in fact, that his body relaxed completely and before he had the chance to leave, he fell asleep.

**XOXO**

The next morning, Blair woke up feeling warm and comfortable. She opened her eyes and almost had a heart attack to discover that she was in bed with someone and he had his arms wrapped around her. Her head was tucked under his chin, resting against his chest so she wasn't in a position to see the guy's face.

She wasn't sure where she was or who she was with. But she felt safe, so she allowed her body to relax and tried to recall what had happened the night before.

She'd been at a party with Serena. She'd been drinking wine… and lots of it. She remembered going with Serena in the dunes. She grimaced, OMG she'd peed in the sand with Serena! Gross!

She'd been with some blond guy named ….something or other…. She wasn't quite sure. Maybe John or something….. Was she in bed with the strange blond guy? She looked up and saw that this guy's hair was dark and wavy and somehow familiar.

She tried to remember what else happened. She was with John or whoever he was and he wouldn't leave her alone. He'd picked her up and wouldn't let her go. She remembered struggling against him and then someone told him to leave her alone and put her down. She remembered Serena helping her and then boys yelling and fighting and Chuck Bass hit the guy….She must be with Chuck! He'd come to her rescue when the blond guy wouldn't let her go, hadn't he? She could barely remember strong arms carrying her back to … Serena's house maybe?

So Chuck must have stayed with her, she thought. That's why she'd felt so warm and safe waking up in his arms. And she had mixed feelings about it, but for the moment it was ok to just lie in his arms. She nestled her head back close to his chest and closed her eyes, noting she could hear his heart beating. It made her smile just a little. She soon drifted back to sleep.

**XOXO**

About an hour later, Chuck up. He wasn't used to having a girl in bed with him for the entire night. He was curled around a tiny body that was resting her head against his heart. He knew it was Blair he was in bed with, and was torn as to how he felt about that. The girl had broken his heart more that he could have imagined was possible. After the incident at camp with Georgina Sparks, he'd sworn he would never be intimate with another woman again in his life. Yet here he was only two weeks afterwards, cuddling with the very one who had crushed him!

He thought he should just slip out and leave. But he'd slept so peacefully with her in his arms that he really didn't want to move. He wondered if Blair even remembered what happened to her last night and smiled when he thought of her surprise at waking up in bed with him. That in itself, he thought, would be amusing.

So he held her a little bit closer and closed his eyes, relishing the feel of her in his arms. His cheek hurt where Jason had punched him last night, but if it meant that Blair was safe, then it had been worth it. He was close to falling asleep again when he heard noises coming from the other side of the door.

Out in the living area, Nate awoke with a start to find himself lying on a crescent moon shaped sofa lying head to head with Serena Van der Woodsen at her summer house. He sat up and looked at the blond, whose long hair was spread out around her like a halo. He noticed he had a blanket around him and figured that he must have fallen asleep during the movie they'd been watching, and Serena had covered him up.

He smiled thinking about how well they'd gotten along the previous night, and then he smiled even more wondering how Chuck had fared. He'd expected his friend to only spend a few minutes in the bedroom with Blair, but didn't complain when he didn't. It had been good to spend the time getting to know Serena a little better.

He lay back down on the couch to wait until someone else woke up when he heard the back door of the guest house open. He quickly dove back under the blanket to hide.

**XOXO**

It was almost noon and Cici hadn't heard from the girls yet. She decided to go into the guest house and wake the lazy things up to come for brunch and to see if they wanted to go into the shops with her for the afternoon.

"Serena," she called. "Blair! You girls need to get up and come in for some food. It's almost noon!"

The old lady walked into the living room and saw two bodies bundled under the blankets on her couch lying head to head with each other. She noted the long blond hair of her granddaughter fanned out on one pillow and gently nudged her shoulder.

"Serena, it's time to get up," she called. "It's almost noon and I need to know if you want to come into town with me."

Serena rolled over and looked at the old lady. "Grandma, we're sleeping," she moaned as she slipped her head under the pillow.

Cici nudged Nate by the shoulder, believing him to be Blair. "Blair!" she called in frustration. "Can you get up and tell this lazy girl to wake up. I want to know if you ladies want to come into to the shops with me or not!"

Nate froze under the blanket. He grabbed it and held it firmly to his body in case the old lady tried to pull it back. He shook his head in protest, hoping the old lady would take the hint and go away.

Cici went back over to Serena. "Serena!" she screeched, causing the blond to bolt up in her bed.

"Jesus, Grandma! No! But thank you," she whined. "Blair and I are just going to hang out here today, ok? So thank-you, but maybe another time."

"Fine!" the old lady replied in disgust. "But I expect the two of you to get up and shower before that clock hits noon. And clean up this mess!" she added as she pushed Nate's over sized hoody out of the way from her feet. She stormed out of the guest house, muttering under her breath about the lack of motivation in today's youth.

When she was well away from the guesthouse, Nate sat up which completely startled Serena, who'd forgotten the boys had stayed over the previous night. He started laughing as he looked at the shocked look on her face. "So you up for a shower?" he joked.

"Oh my God that was so close!" Serena groaned. "I forgot you were here! It's a good thing you were sleeping under the covers!"

"Actually, I was awake when I heard her coming," he laughed. "Otherwise, we'd have been busted!"

**XOXO**

Chuck began to chuckle as he heard the conversation unfold out in the living area. The motion of his laugh caused Blair to stir and she raised her head to look up into his eyes.

"Good morning," he said. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Blair put her head back down and groaned. "I feel like I got hit by a truck!" she complained. "Where are we, and why are you here?" she asked as she snuggled back into his chest.

Chuck rubbed her back and sighed. "Well I believe we're at your friend's house in the Hampton's and I'm here because you got really, really drunk last night and begged me to stay."

"Oh," Blair replied, not sure of how to comment on that. The drunk part, she got. But the begging?

Chuck realised she was at a loss of words. "Look," he said. "You got involved with some guy and needed some help getting away from him. You obviously were still not feeling safe when we came back here and asked me to stay. It's not a big deal," he said. He hugged her close to him for a moment and then sighed. "Listen, I should probably just go."

Blair felt that she'd said something wrong. "Chuck?" she called as he slid out from under her.

He looked back at Blair. "Yes?"

"Thank-you," she said as she lay back down.

He nodded his head and went out into the living area to get Nate and get home.

As Chuck headed out the door, Nate pulled Serena aside and quietly asked, "So we're all set on trying to get them back together again?"

Serena smiled and quickly hugged Nate. "You bet, she agreed. "I'll make sure we see you tonight!"

**XOXO**

**A/N:** So, a tentative plan in place for a Chair reunion…. And is anyone ready for a little Serenate?

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: **Although the majority of this chapter remains at a T rating, It is now rated M for graphic sexual content. Read at your own risk.

So, are you ready for a fluff fest?

**XOXO**

"But I thought you didn't like foreign films, Serena," Blair commented as they purchased their tickets and headed into the old theatre.

"Well, I heard you say that you wanted to se this film, so I thought we could come and see it before we go out later," Serena replied innocently.

The theatre was nearly deserted. They made their way into the theatre and sat in the last row of seats in the empty balcony section. Blair passed Serena the bucket of popcorn and laid her head back against the seat. She loved historical buildings and this theatre was one her and Nate had frequented in the past.

A few minutes before the film began they were joined by none other than Nate and Chuck.

"Nate, I'm so glad you guys could make it!" Serena squealed in delight as she popped up out of her chair and hugged the blond boy.

Nate was thrilled at her reaction and hugged her back like a long lost friend. "Of course we came!" he replied, looking over at Chuck.

Chuck and Blair looked at each other in disbelief. "So this isn't a chance meeting?" Chuck asked his friend.

"No, Serena and I were talking last night and thought it might be nice to all hang out together," Nate answered happily. "Neither her nor you are familiar with this place, so we were thinking….."

"…..We were thinking that maybe we could just all hang out!" Serena stated proudly. "Chuck why don't you sit on the other side of Blair so Nate and I can chat a little," Serena suggested.

Chuck sighed and took a seat on the opposite side of Blair. He looked at her and shook his head. "Obvious much?" he asked sarcastically.

"Does it not scare you that Serena just finished Nate's sentence for him?" Blair replied with an eye roll. "I thought you hated foreign films, Nate," she said accusingly.

"Ah, well, Serena wanted to see the theatre…," he lied.

"Yeah, right!" Blair said, shaking her head. She passed the popcorn over to Chuck. "You may as well enjoy the movie," she said.

"Actually, I really did want to see this film," he told her.

His comment made her smile. "Me too! It had excellent reviews in France!"

"Oh that's right. You were in France," he said as thought he had forgotten. "How's your father?"

The two of them engaged in a little conversation until the movie began and they focused on the screen. Both Chuck and Blair were fluent in French so they didn't need to pay attention to the subtitles.

Nate and Serena on the other hand, were having a hard time keeping up and soon grew bored with the movie. They were fidgety and giggling, and it was getting annoying.

"Are you following any of this?" Nate finally asked the other blond in frustration.

"Not at all!" Serena giggled.

"Shh!" Blair shushed with a scowl. "Some of us actually want to watch this!"

"Sorry B. This isn't my thing. Or Nate's, either," she added. "So we're going to take off for awhile. Meet us back by grandma's later" she whispered. "That is if you want to….," she giggled suggestively.

"Just go!" Blair stated between clenched teeth.

Chuck shook his head and snickered as the two blonds snuck out of the theatre. He should have been angry about their betrayal, but he actually was glad to see Blair again. "Those two are so blond, it's scary," he chuckled.

"I'm so sorry, Chuck. I had no idea what they were up to," Blair apologised.

He reached over and took her hand in his for a moment, giving it a light squeeze. "Hey, If you don't mind, then I don't either. It's actually good to see you again."

"It's good to see you, too," she admitted and she squeezed his hand back for a moment and then put it back on the armrest, blushing.

Chuck smiled. Where was the seductive girl from camp, he wondered. In public Blair actually seemed pretty shy. He laid his hand on the arm rest next to hers and continued watching the movie.

But with Serena and Nate gone, the realisation that she was now really on a date with Chuck Bass kind of freaked Blair out. Two weeks ago she had told him they couldn't start over again. But now she wondered if maybe they could. The thoughts in her head about Chuck made it difficult to concentrate on the film. She willed herself to relax and tried to focus. And she finally did as the plot of the movie intensified.

But the film became quite emotional and Blair, as she often did, responded to that emotion. She dug through her purse for a tissue. She was embarrassed to be crying in front of Chuck for something sp trivial, but she'd felt the character's pain on the screen and couldn't help herself.

Chuck became concerned when he realised Blair crying. He wasn't used to women's tears and it unsettled him. He wasn't sure what to do. "Blair, are you all right?" he asked quietly.

"I'm sorry," she apologised as more tears fell. "But this is so sad."

"I…, I don't know what to do, here," he admitted. He was thankful the theatre was dark so she couldn't see him blushing.

"I'll be ok," she reassured him.

But Chuck wasn't convinced. This need to comfort her was also new to him, and he really didn't know what to do. Finally he just slipped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer to him so that her head could rest on his shoulder. The wave of energy that coursed through them was immediate, and was also comforting to them both.

Blair smiled as she rested against him. She realised that this was new to him, and she thought it was sweet that he was concerned. "Thank-you," she whispered.

By the time the movie was over, Chuck was feeling comfortable with his arm around her. The sun was just beginning to set and he asked her if she wanted to head back, or maybe just go for a walk or something. "Maybe you could show me around a little," he suggested.

They began walking up the streets, Blair pointing out trendy places and quirky nooks. When they came to a little gelato place, he suggested they go inside and buy some.

"Thank-you for taking me on a tour," he told her with a grin.

Blair nodded with a smile. "Nate and I used to come here all the time," Blair replied as she fondly looked around the familiar little shop.

"You guys dated for a long time," Chuck acknowledged.

"We shouldn't have," she said honestly. "I didn't love him like I thought I did. And he never loved me at all. It was a toxic relationship."

"Nate's a fool!" Chuck muttered under his breath, and then blushed as he realised he'd said it out loud. He looked up at her and cringed. "Sorry," he apologised.

Blair chuckled a little. "Well I won't argue with you on that one, so don't apologise. I think it was his parents trying to push us together, and mine were always just happy to unload me anywhere."

"I get that too," Chuck disclosed. "My father's always looking for a way to ship me off somewhere. If I screw up again this year, it'll be military school next!"

Blair cringed. Chuck didn't seem like the military type!

As they headed back to Serena's place, Blair decided she needed to thank Chuck for helping her again the night before.

"If I'd have believed you were enjoying yourself, I would have left you alone. But I was sure you were trying to get away from that guy."

"Well thank God you interfered!" she replied. "I guess I need to watch my alcohol intake. I'm not as used to drinking like Serena is." She reached up to touch the bruise on his cheek. She could feel the heat between them again as soon as their skin touched. "And I'm really sorry that you got hurt for me," she said.

"I hit him harder," he bragged. "And we got you away from him. So it was worth it," he said as he touched the spot where her hand had just touched him.

As they headed into the yard at Serena's, they could hear Nate and Serena laughing it up.

"I think the two of them are going to hook up!" Blair said in amazement.

"Does that bother you?" Chuck asked.

"No, not at all!" she answered as she looked at him. "I told you, Nate and I are history. I don't love him. I don't think I ever really did."

Chuck nodded at that. "If you want to give them some privacy, we could take off and do something else," he suggested.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like maybe we could go for a walk down the beach and watch the sunset," he said.

Blair looked at him and smirked. She knew walks on the beach were another thing Chuck was new at.

Chuck sensed her hesitation. "Oh, sorry. Maybe you had some other plans," he said. "I…, I don't want to interfere…."

"Oh, No, Chuck. I'm sorry. Of course I don't have other plans. But I don't want you to feel like you have to entertain me or baby-sit me. You're supposed to be on holidays. Maybe you'd rather do something else…"

"I'd rather be here with you, than doing anything else, anywhere," he admitted.

"Oh!" she said in surprise. She smiled. "Well I'm up for a walk on the beach if you can handle it."

They began to stroll slowly and chatted easily together as they made their way along the shore. Both realised they had a lot in common besides having shitty parents. They talked about school and their likes and dislikes and, strangely enough, even about fashion and clothes!

After about an hour or so they came to a small park-like area with benches. They sat silently watching the last of the color fade to black in the evening sky over the ocean.

"It's so peaceful out here," Chuck said with appreciation.

"It sure helps clear up all the cobwebs in my head," Blair agreed. She let out a big sigh. "But it sure can make you feel pretty insignificant."

"You aren't insignificant," Chuck said. He took hold of her hand and slid closer to her. "I've never met anyone like you before."

"Chuck…."

"No Blair. I'm serious. There's something about you that draws me to you like nothing I've ever experienced before! And when we touch, even just slightly," he said softly as he gently squeezed her hand, "It feels like lightening runs through my blood! You make me feel!"

"I feel it too," she acknowledged shyly.

"Have you ever felt like that before?" Chuck asked.

She shook her head. "Never," she admitted quietly.

He released her hand. "Sorry, I probably shouldn't…."

She reached back out and took his hand in hers. "Why not?" she asked.

"You said you didn't want me any more. I need to respect that," he replied sadly.

She looked at him and blushed. "Maybe I was being hasty."

"What do you mean?"

"I was so hurt," she admitted. "And I felt so guilty leading you on. That's why I didn't want to see you that night after the dance. But I was also so confused. I wasn't supposed to feel anything for you. And I did. A lot! And I just knew that what we girls were doing was wrong. I couldn't do that to you. I liked you too much!"

"And then the next night I only went to the boathouse to tell you not to blame yourself, because Nate said you were. I didn't go there to try and win. At that point, I seriously wasn't going to do it," she confessed.

"So why did you have sex with me, if not to win the competition?" he asked.

"Because I was in love with you and it felt right. And it was far more meaningful than I'd expected it to be. I wasn't expecting that! It wasn't just sex. It wasn't just a physical release like everyone says it is," she replied shyly.

"Not with us it wasn't," he agreed.

"And then when you didn't show up the next night or the one after….."

"You thought I'd just used you," he concluded.

Blair hung her head and nodded. She felt tears slipping down her face again, but she couldn't have stopped them no matter how hard she'd tried.

"I loved you, too," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," she said.

"I know you are. You told me last night. I'm sorry I hurt you too."

"Wait, What?" she asked. "I told you last night?"

Chuck nodded and smirked. "When I was carrying you home. I told you I was sorry and you said you were sorry too. I guess that's why you didn't want me to leave last night."

"I didn't want you to leave?" she asked in disbelief. "I'm so embarrassed! God! I am so sorry!"

Chuck laughed. "Don't be. You were actually pretty adorable. And I really liked sleeping with you. That was actually a first for me, too." he admitted

She looked at him in disbelief. "Really?"

He nodded. "I've never seen the same woman more than once. I've never held a hand, or put my arm around anyone and I've certainly never snuggled, or slept with, or said 'I love you' to anyone else before."

Blair wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I'm glad," she said.

"So are you saying you want to do this?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'm saying we can see where this goes. You've shown me you can handle going to the movies and holding hands…. That's a great start," she agreed.

He pulled out of her embrace just enough to look into her face. He caressed her cheek and leaned in for a gentle kiss and then gathered her back in his arms once more.

**XOXO**

"Where've you been?" Serena asked when the two of them showed up back at the Van der Woodsen guest house awhile later. "We've been waiting for hours!"

"Well we came back a couple of hours ago," Chuck commented with a smirk as he noticed them sitting close together on some patio furniture. "But you two seemed to be having way too good a time together for us to interrupt!"

Serena immediately blushed. "Yeah, well I guess you could say that Nate and I are getting to know each other a little better," she admitted.

Chuck and Blair both looked at Nate and had to laugh at the pleased look on his face. They both knew he'd been chasing around after Serena for years, and it looked like he'd finally caught her!

For the next couple of hours they all hung out and just visited until it was way past midnight. Blair began to drift off in Chuck's arms and he scooped her up and packed her into the bedroom once again. This time he covered her up and kissed her softly of the forehead before heading back out to the pool.

There he saw Nate and Serena locked in a steamy kiss. He was about to excuse himself and head off to Nate's place on his own, when he heard the blonds finally say goodnight to each other.

Nate caught up to Chuck quickly and put an arm around his friend. "This could be an excellent couple of weeks!" he said.

**XOXO**

For the next few days, the four of them grew closer as friends and couples, something that was especially important for Chuck and Blair to do. They'd never really had the chance at a beginning to be anything beside lovers.

Blair learned about Chuck's upbringing, or lack of it. She heard how he had been raised by countless nannies throughout his childhood. She learned of his early experimentation with drugs, alcohol and sex.

In turn, Chuck learned about Blair's lack of family support even though she technically had both parents. He heard of her cold, heartless mother and her father who had traded his family in for a life with a gay lover in France.

They both shared their love of a good take down and the need to dominate their surroundings and everyone in them. And the more the two of them got to know each other, they more they both realised that they were even more perfect for each other than they'd originally thought.

During this time, Chuck made sure to keep his physical contact with Blair to a minimum. It was probably the most self restraint he ever had to use in his entire life, but he was determined to let Blair set the place in the relationship. He wanted them to grow closer, so that if and when it happened, it would be because they were together as a couple, instead of just together sexually.

Blair felt herself falling deeper and deeper in love with Chuck. He had been a perfect gentleman to her, despite the passion and desire she felt building inside of him. He was very thoughtful and romantic and she was having a hard time keeping her hands off of him too.

She began fantasising about him sexually and would masturbate frequently while she thought about everything they would do to each other. Her libido was escalating and she needed more, soon.

In the mean time, Nate and Serena's relationship was beginning to heat up as well. Nate was younger than the guys Serena was normally interested in seeing. but after the fiasco at camp with Ben Donovan, Serena felt that maybe she was better off with a guy closer to her own age. And Nate seemed to fit what she had been looking for all along!

Nate was also in heaven. Once it became obvious that Serena was falling for him, he stopped looking at the other blonds on the beach and focused all of his attention on her. And when his parents announced that they were heading back to the city, Nate was thrilled when they told him and Chuck to stay and enjoy their last week before holidays were over. It was his opportunity to take things to the next level. "I'm taking Serena back to my parent's place tonight," he excitedly told Chuck.

Chuck smirked, knowing that Nate wanted nothing more than to move foreword and seal the deal with Serena. "I'll see if Blair's alright with letting me crash on the couch in the guest house," he said to his jittery friend. He was happy for Nate and thought it was amusing that his blond friend seemed a little nervous. He slapped Nate on the shoulder and told him not to worry about it, he was sure everything would be fine!

That night, the girls made sure Serena's grandmother had a little too much wine to drink at dinner. They wanted to make sure that when the old lady went to bed for the night, she'd stay asleep and sleep late. They weren't too worried about her looking for Serena the next morning because it was Sunday, and Grandma would go to church and then out for lunch with her group afterwards. The old woman was a creature of habit and she wouldn't veer off from her routine unless something catastrophic occurred.

Blair helped Serena pick out a dress and some sexy underclothes knowing that tonight was likely going to be the big event. Serena had learned from Blair that sex should be meaningful and was actually a beautiful experience with someone you cared about.

"Do you love him?" Blair asked her nervous friend as they waited for the boys after supper that evening.

"I really think I do," Serena said as she tried to fight off the happy tears that were threatening. "And I know how he feels about me. Now I'm so glad I didn't sleep with Ben," she confessed.

After Serena and Nate had left for his summer house, Chuck suggested that he and Blair take a walk down the beach. They had been doing a lot of that lately and Blair looked forward to their time alone.

They had spent a few nights with other people at a few parties, but Chuck hated the way other boys would drool after Blair and Blair hated how the girls continuously hit on Chuck as though she weren't even there. Jealousy, it seemed, was another thing they both had in common.

After they'd been out for an hour or so they decided to head back to the guest house for a swim and then watch a movie. They chatted softly as they approached the house and then changed and made their way into the pool.

Chuck sucked in his breath when he saw Blair come out of the guest house clad in the scarlet thong bikini she'd worn that day at the cliffs a few weeks ago.

Blair beamed when she heard Chuck's sudden intake of air at the sight of her. She slipped in the water and quickly swam across the pool until she was treading water in front of him. "What?" she asked innocently as though she had no idea of the effect she was having on him.

"You are so sexy in that thing," Chuck growled as he swam closer to her. "I can barely stand it!" he admitted.

He wrapped his arms carefully around her and Blair slipped hers around his neck. Chuck leaned in and kissed the curve of her neck and he slid his hands from her back all the way down along to her bum.

Blair felt him harden instantly against her and she groaned when he pulled her in against him, her body seeming to melt into his.

His lips left her neck and he crashed them against hers in a searing kiss, his tongue quickly finding its way into her mouth.

But after a moment, Chuck stopped, let go of her and rested his forehead against hers. "Sorry," he said as he fought to gain control. "I shouldn't have done that."

"But what if I don't want you to stop?" Blair said shyly as she tightened her grip around his neck again.

Chuck looked at her in disbelief, and then a smile began to spread on his face. "Really?" he asked.

Blair looked at him, bit her lower lip and nodded. "I want you," she admitted shyly.

He pulled her back in and began kissing her again hungrily. Blair wrapped herself around him even tighter and matched his passion with her own until they both accidentally bobbed under water.

They let go of each other and came up laughing and sputtering a little.

"I think we should move this inside," Blair giggled.

"Yeah, before we drown," Chuck agreed.

They got out of the pool. Chuck wrapped a towel around his waist and another one around Blair's shoulders. He scooped her up and packed her into the guest house. Once inside, he set her down and began kissing her again.

But Blair pulled away from him and took him by the hand, leading him in to her room and into the bathroom. "I want to get the chlorine off of me," she told him. She blushed and looked down at her feet. "You're welcome to join me in the shower if you want."

Chuck slipped behind her and turned the water on in the shower. He took Blair by the hand and pulled her in with him. He stepped behind her and began kissing her neck. He unhooked the back of her bikini top and then untied the string at her neck as she lifted her hair for him.

Chuck grabbed the soap as he stood behind her and he began to lather her up with his hands, running them over her breast and down to her belly as he ravished her neck. He slid his fingers into the thin waist band of her thong bottoms and slipped them down until they dropped to her feet.

With soapy hands he caressed the firm round cheeks of her ass and ran his hands along to her thighs and then onto her smooth, freshly waxed crotch. He gently began stroking her until he felt her breathing become heavy.

Before she got too carried away, Chuck stopped what he was doing and turned her around so they were facing each other again. Blair wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck and she began kissing him passionately, letting her tongue sneak into his mouth to stroke against his.

She slipped her hands into the waistband of his swimming trunks, and slid them down until they fell to the floor next to her bathing suit. She slipped her hands down and took the soap from the soap dish to begin washing him. She loved the feel of her fingers slipping across the soft hair of his chest and belly.

Chuck closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure as she reached around him and lathered his back then slid down to his bum. She then began to wash his penis and balls and he hissed as she kneaded him in her hands.

When they were clean, Chuck pulled them under the spray and rinsed the soap off of them both. He pulled her flush against his body and Blair moaned at the feel of his erect penis against her stomach.

Chuck grinned at her and then slid down onto his knees until his face was flush with her crotch. He ran his hands up the back of her thighs and slowly leaned in and licked her inner thighs towards her center, causing Blair's knees to almost buckle.

This was a new experience for her and she wasn't sure what she should do as he kissed and sucked at the flesh on her inner thighs. But she soon found her hands in his hair and she groaned, "Chuuuuck," in pleasure. She couldn't help but open her legs to accommodate him more as his mouth and tongue got closer and closer to her crotch.

When he was finally there, Chuck began to savour every crease and fold of hers, causing Blair to moan and whimper in ecstasy. She kneaded her nails along his scalp as he continued to tease and taste her. He slid one hand forward and inserted two fingers up inside her and began stroking her until he felt her beginning to tighten.

Blair gasped when Chuck finally clamped down on her clit and began to gently suck. He slowly increased suction as he increased the friction inside her with his fingers until her inner walls finally clenched in spasm and she screamed his name as she climaxed.

Once Blair's contractions ceased, Chuck slid back up her body, kissing his way along until he reached her mouth. He crashed his lips against hers and groaned when her tongue quickly darted back into his mouth.

Blair could taste herself on his tongue and she moaned into his mouth at the sensation. "Chuck I want you," she mewed into his mouth as she reached down and began to stroke his rock-hard cock once again.

She slipped out of his embrace and turned around so that her ass was pushing against him. She placed her hands against the shower wall and spread her legs a little more as she ground into him again. "Like this," she mewled.

Chuck leaned his body against hers and he ran his hands along her ass and up her back. He slid them up to shoulders and along her arms until his hands were finally covering hers. He kissed along the side of her neck and gently bit into her shoulder.

She ground her ass into him once again. Chuck positioned himself against her and slipped one hand down and reached around her to begin stroking her clit once more with his fingers. His cock was so engorged he thought he might pass out.. "Are you sure?" He growled.

"Chuck, please!" she begged. She had been fantasizing about this all week. She could barely contain herself, and could feel herself begin to escalate again

He didn't have to be told twice. He quickly grabbed a condom from out of the pocket of the pants he'd taken off prior to swimming, positioned himself once more behind her and entered her slowly, remembering that this was only her second time having sex. HE would be as gentle as he could. He began to gently bite and suck at the skin on her shoulders and neck as he willed himself to take it easy.

But Blair's body was ready for this and as he filled her, she began to whimper and moan at the sensation. She was so hot and slippery for him that once he was completely inside of her, he knew she could handle much more. So he withdrew almost completely again and then rammed himself balls deep inside of her, causing her to gasp at the pleasure it caused as he filled her over and over again.

He began to thrust into her as hard as he desired and he groaned aloud as her hot center seemed to draw him in deeper with each and every one of them. He ran his hands up to her chest, and began stroking her breasts and caress and gently pinch nipples as he continued to fuck her. When he felt her walls finally begin to tighten around him, he slowed and lengthened his strokes and began to rub her clit with his thumb so that they might cum together. When he sensed she was close, he gently pinched her clit, sending them both spiralling into ecstasy. He finally slid his hands around her body and rested himself against her body. "That was amazing," he panted into her ear as he kissed it.

When they had finally regained composure, Blair washed both her and Chuck's hair as he sponged them both clean once again.

When they were done in the water, Chuck wrapped them once more in clean towels and he carried her to the bed. "I love you so much," he said as he lay down beside her. He reached up to caress her cheek and leaned in to kiss her.

"Me too," she replied as she deepened the kiss and pulled her body up his once again. She had to smile when she noticed he was already rock hard again. "Make love to me, Chuck," she whispered.

He nodded and rolled them over so that she was on her back and he was on top of her. He leaned in to kiss her again softly as his hands stroked her damp hair. Blair slipped her tongue into his mouth as she deepened the kiss. She ran her hands up his chest and onto his shoulders, then up along his neck and head where she tangled them in his hair.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and arched herself until he was hard against her again. "Oh Chuuuck," she purred as he slowly slid into her and began to gently thrust again. She ran her hands down his back and around to his bum, drawing him even closer to her.

He soon had her mewling again in pleasure as he slowly brought them both back to their peaks. Soon Blair's body contorted with pleasure as she came again. Chuck soon felt himself beginning to tighten too. She reached down and ran her fingers along to his balls, which she gently squeezed until he groaned loudly and burst with a violent jolt inside of her.

When she felt him cum, Blair arched her pelvis and drew him in even deeper, clenching her muscles around him and causing another orgasm in her. Chuck jolted in spasm inside her once she came the second time and he arched his back and neck, crying out her name as he was taken along in her waves.

When the contractions finally subsided, Blair brought her arms up and wrapped her hands around his neck, bringing his face down to hers again. "Chuck Bass, I love you," she whispered.

Chuck collapsed on top of her. He placed his lips against the soft, damp curve of her neck. "Oh, God," he whispered as he felt the butterflies exploding inside of him. He knew he was in this relationship for the long hall.

**XOXO**

The next morning when Serena and Nate made their way back to the guest house, Serena smiled to see that Chuck had not slept on the couch as planned. They were obviously still in bed.

"I knew it!" she beamed and she wrapped her arms around Nate.

Nate chuckled. "I figured so, too. But Chuck was pretty adamant he wasn't going to touch her again until she was ready."

"Well, I guess she was ready then," Serena said as she led Nate over to the couch. "Now you sit, while I go and ask someone in the kitchen to bring us to find us some breakfast."

Nate lay back on the sofa and closed his eyes. He smiled to himself as he recalled the peasant events from the night before. And before Serena returned from the house, he'd drifted off to sleep.

In Blair's room, Chuck woke up when he heard Serena and Nate come in. He lay there for a moment confused until he felt Blair back closer into the curve of his body. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her a little tighter. It amazed him how perfectly the two of them fit together, like they'd been fashioned from the same piece or something. He kissed the space just behind Blair's ear and smiled when he heard her sigh in her sleep. He closed his eyes again and tried to go back to sleep.

But Blair's bare backside was right next to his penis which was becoming more than a little enthusiastic about having her so close. Despite Chuck's best efforts, he felt himself getting harder and harder against her. So in an attempt not to bother her while she slept, he pulled the lower part of his body away from her.

"Don't!" Blair mumbled sleepily as she slipped back closer to him once again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. But sometimes it has a mind of its own," he apologised.

Blair reached back and ran her hand up his thigh ands onto his rock hard cock. "You feel good against me, Chuck," she said. "All of you." She ground her bum against him a little more making Chuck moan a little.

He gently bit into her neck as he ran a hand along the soft curve of her body. Blair lifted her leg back over his and his fingers brushed against her crotch and under to her already wet center.

He reached onto the bedside table for another condom and quickly slipped it on and repositioned himself. The next time Blair pushed her bottom into him, he arched his pelvis and pushed his cock into her, causing Blair to cry out in pleasure. As he began to thrust into her he slowly began to rub her clit, bringing her to a surprisingly fast orgasm.

Once she'd cum the first time, Chuck put his hands on her hips and was quick to follow. She soon peaked again and he cried her name as he found his relief with hers.

Chuck flipped Blair around and he crashed his mouth into hers. He couldn't believe his girlfriend's sexual appetite so easily matched his. After a moment they stopped kissing and both just lay there looking at each other.

Chuck reached out and stroked the side of her face. He smiled at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I can't believe how perfect we are together," he said.

She smiled back at him and brought her hand up to touch his face. "I'm glad I found you," she said.

He beamed. "I believe I found you first," he said back as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Hey, are you two going to get up?" Serena called from the living area. "It's not like we can't hear you in there."

"Oh, God!" Blair groaned as she tucked her head under Chuck's chin. "Please don't tell me they heard that!"

Chuck chuckled as he held her closer. "Well, who cares if they did? I don't care if the entire planet knows. I love you and I'm pretty stoked about it!"

Finally they both rolled out of bed and Chuck grabbed some pyjama pants out of the bag he'd brought with him. Blair attempted to control her hair, but it was a lost cause. She finally ended up braiding it so they could leave the room.

"Well good morning!" Serena laughed as they finally emerged from her room. "I trust you both slept well?"

"Or didn't!" Nate added with a chuckle.

Blair felt the color rising in her face.

"And speaking of that, how was your night last night?" Chuck asked them and he laughed when he watched the two of them blush.

"Ok, ok!" Serena laughed. "Point taken! Now, can we just have breakfast?"

**XOXO**

The remainder of the week seemed to fly by. The four friends spent as much time as they could together, both as a group and as couples.

But finally the time had come to get ready to leave and go back to the city. School would start again in only a couple of days.

"I'm going to miss this," Blair said sadly as she lay with her head on Chuck's chest on their last morning together.

"Well it might be our last morning here," Chuck acknowledged as he ran his hands up her bare back. "But if my father was telling me the truth, then I'll have a suite of my own at the Palace when we get back. And then you can have a key."

He'd been initially hurt and annoyed when Bart called him to say that he'd had his stuff packed up and sent over to one of the larger suites at the hotel. His dad was ditching him again! But after Chuck had thought about it, he appreciated the freedom that having his own place would mean, especially now that he had a girlfriend and buddies to hang out with.

"That'll be so nice when Eleanor is out of town," Blair admitted as she placed a little kiss over his heart. "And maybe we can do homework there after school so that you can stay in your father's good graces and pass your year at school."

"Me doing homework and actually passing!" Chuck laughed. "That'll be a first for sure!"

"Well, you're certainly smart enough to get into an Ivy League school without buying your way in," she said as her hand slid down to caress the silky hairs of his lower belly. "And just think how surprised your father would be if you showed him what you really were capable of when motivated."

"Maybe," he said as he tried to focus on what she was once again doing to him. "But can we please focus on out last morning together in this bed and not talk about my father?"

Blair ran her hand up the shaft of his perfectly hard penis. She swirled a finger lightly around the tip, causing Chuck to jump and groan. "I think I can handle that," she said as she slid up and began to nibble on his lower lip.

**OXOX**

That afternoon the four kids rode back in the Limo Chuck had arranged for earlier. They dropped off Nate and Serena at Serena's house. Serena was happy to introduce her family to her new boyfriend. And she hoped Lily would be pleased she had had a calmer end to her summer.

"Remember, eight thirty on the Met steps," Blair said as she hugged Serena goodbye.

"You bet," Serena said with tears in her eyes. "I'm so glad we became friends, Blair," she told her friend again.

"Me too, S," Blair agreed. "And thank you again for having me come to stay at your grandmother's with you."

"Things just wouldn't have been the same if you hadn't" Serena admitted. "So thank you for coming!"

When Blair got into the limo she crawled onto Chuck's lap and kissed him softly and just held him until the limo finally pulled up to Blair's building. Chuck walked her up and helped put her bags into her room.

She wrapped her arms once more against his neck before he left. The tears she'd been withholding began to dribble down her cheeks. "I can't believe this is over," she whispered.

Chuck tilted her chin and kissed her softly once more. "It isn't over," he promised as he looked deep into her eyes. "I love you, Blair. And for us, this is just the beginning."

**XOXO**

**FIN**

So, a longer than anticipated ending…. I hope you liked it. A final review is always appreciated.

I'm not sure what my next project is. I'm hashing around a couple of ideas including one for an independent novel project of my own…. We'll see. In the mean time, I'm nervous about tomorrow's show… and so help me God they better not break us all again with another shit ending for Season 4!

So, until next time… **XOXO**


End file.
